A Tale of Two Jasons
by GreenLeoFiend
Summary: Due to a terrible accident and some luck, Jason Quartermaine and Jason Morgan meet. : AJCarly,JasonRobin,Sonny, more: I started this story in June 1999 and ended it in July 2000
1. The Accident: Slightly Different

A Tale of Two Jasons  
  
A General Hospital Fan Fiction written By Stef with a F  
  
Disclaimers  
  
I am not involved with the writing the General Hospital in anyway. I'm just a fan. General Hospital is the property of ABC, which is the property of Disney. The beginning of the story is based on something that happened back in the winter of 1996, while the later parts are roughly based on something that happened in the current year. In fact, I really recommend any reader to read the scene about the "accident" which can be found at:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Lot/8416/accident.html  
  
Because the first part begins right before the accident. The recap can be skipped, because I do provide some support to the old story, but the link helps.  
  
Chapter 1: The Accident, Slightly Different  
  
The Alternate Port Charles: 1996  
  
Drunk, AJ Quartermaine fled the scene during a fight at his family's mansion. Worried, his half brother Jason left only a few moments later.  
  
"Oh, this looks like a great ride!" AJ shouted at a distance in regard to his cousin-in-law, Lois's car. And AJ jumped into the car.  
  
In the distance, Jason screamed, "AJ! Get out of that car, you can't drive, you're drunk!"  
  
But, of course, AJ did not listen, so instead, Jason jumped in the car with AJ. AJ went toward the ignition to turn the car on, but Jason would not allow the car to move. He pressed his foot as hard as he could on the break then reached for the keys and burrowed them out of AJ's hand. He then proceeded to throw the keys as far as he could.  
  
"What in the hell?!?" AJ demanded from Jason.  
  
Angry, Jason, returned with, "What in the hell?!? What in the HELLL?!? I can't believe that you are asking me that question AJ! What are you trying to do? Kill yourself?"  
  
"Uh…Maybe!" AJ answered, "Dad sure as hell wouldn't care!"  
  
"Oh, you know that's not true, We all love you, Mom, Dad, Grandmother, Grandfather, Emily, even Ned", Jason said.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure, well, I'll just have to find myself another car to drive", and he began to leave, "In fact, Lois's keys must be somewhere…"  
  
"Oh, no you won't!" Jason said in an ensuring tone, "You are not driving anywhere, but I will take you somewhere if you like…Come on AJ…I love you…".  
  
Jason just stood there staring at AJ, waiting for some type of answer. AJ considered Jason's offer, but started to walk away instead.  
  
To that, Jason just simply stepped in front of AJ and simply said, "Stop!"  
  
Jason was at his wit's end, didn't know what else to do. The fear in Jason's eyes was obvious. The scene was a silent one for a while, and that was a good thing. Then the silence suddenly stopped…  
  
"AJ?" Jason said in an almost pleading but a more acknowledging tone.  
  
"Okay", AJ said, it was all he said.  
  
"Okay", Jason said in a relieved tone.  
  
Ned Ashton, their cousin, heard their yelling and entered the scene, like it was his business or something.  
  
"What's going on?!?" Ned said, "You're aren't going to drive Junior, are you?!? All, our family needs is for you to get another DUI, and right after Monica's cancer scare, and her best friend Paige's death. That's just like you AJ, thinking only about yourself…and furthermore…"  
  
"No!" Jason answered before AJ could say anything and giving Ned the 'shut the hell up look'; "AJ and I are going on a little trip to cool off, we'll be back in the morning. Oh and by the way, Lois's keys are somewhere…sorry about that. But most importantly…if mom or dad asks, 'We're okay', alright?"  
  
"Okay, where are you going?" Ned asked.  
  
"Like it's any of your business, Ned!" AJ said.  
  
"Uh, Let's go AJ, and don't worry Ned", Jason answered, without actually answering Ned at all.  
  
So the two brothers left the scene. Jason, with AJ following, went into the main garage, where then both entered Jason's Porsche. Jason was the one in the driver's seat.  
  
While driving, Jason thought about places to go the lake? Kelly's? The docks? Still, undecided, Jason just went driving. Meanwhile AJ was resting in the back.  
  
"Go ahead, AJ", Jason said. "Sleep it off".  
  
"So, where are we going anyway, Jase?"  
  
"Well, a few places, first of all the cabin. We can talk and you can get some rest. Then I would like for you to attend an AA meeting or something. AJ, you really need help, no offense, but you do, I am serious. Not trying to be mean…"  
  
"Jase", AJ began.  
  
"Please AJ, don't, you need to start to take care of yourself and now".  
  
So, they left for the cabin, the cabin where Karen and Jagger almost made love the first time. On the way there, they picked up Brenda, who was just roaming the docks area. Apparently, Sonny wasn't treating her right, yet again.  
  
Jason told Brenda bits and pieces of what they were doing, and she agreed to keep it quiet. The continued toward their quest until they reached this damaged bridge. Someone damaged the bridge; therefore, when the trio reached the center of the bridge, the Porsche plunged into the water, and into a whirlpool.  
  
The next day…at the mansion…  
  
"Ned, have you seen AJ and Jason?" asked Monica.  
  
"Yeah, Last night, both of them", Ned said. "You guys were fighting again, weren't you? Well, anyway, Jason wanted me to tell you that they were going to go on a little trip and that they would be back in the morning. So they should be back soon. Oh, and Jason also told me to tell you not to worry".  
  
Three Years later, at an alternate Port Charles.  
  
"Oh, Carly, you remember the first time, I admired your perfume?" asked AJ as he cuddled up to his beautiful wife.  
  
"Oh yeah", giggled Carly, "The day we conceived Michael!"  
  
"I wished that I remembered more of that night, said AJ, "and that that night meant more than comforting lust. In a way, it did, for on that night, I knew I loved you. No woman actually loved me, it's sad really, but it was unfortunately true. I hate to say this, but if I didn't "kill" my brother, I wouldn't have the two most wonderful people in my life right now. We wouldn't have our son".  
  
"Oh, AJ, I'm sorry for all those things I did to you, " said Carly; "I should've realized that while I was fighting to be with Tony, and when I fell so deeply for Jason, you were the only man who truly loved me. Jason loved me as a friend, and so did you, but I blew it, and you loved me as a woman as well. Anyway let's forget the old memories and focus on the new".  
  
"Yeah, I can buy into that!" smiled AJ.  
  
1 Meanwhile, right outside their window…  
  
Crash!!!!  
  
"What in the hell was that, AJ?!?" asked a scared Carly.  
  
"I don't know", said AJ extending his arm to hug his shaken wife, "Most likely Alexis, sneaking out of Ned's room". AJ, chuckled a little, but it was a joke, he knew that wasn't the correct answer.  
  
So, after giving his wife a sweet little peck on the lips he stuck a peek out the window where he saw something unbelievable…a crashed Porsche front end first, vertically crashed into the ground. He ran outside and received another shock. He recognized the passengers: Jason and the "dead" Brenda.  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. Mistaken Identity

A Tale of Two Jasons, Chapter 2: Mistaken Identity  
  
"Oh, my God, not again!" said AJ.  
  
AJ ran to the car, he did not believe want he was seeing, Jason and Brenda in a Porsche! A crashed Porsche in fact, and Brenda! Brenda was dead, or supposedly. Why would they been here anyway? Jason abandoned the Quartermaines and Brenda? Well…it would have made more sense if she went to see Jax. This did not make sense!  
  
"Jason! Brenda! Are you okay!?!?" AJ said in a concerned tone.  
  
Carly in the distance heard the distress in AJ's voice. She decided to look out the window. She received the same shock. She couldn't tell who was in the car, but still, she needed to know. So she decided to hurry up and get dressed.  
  
AJ got closer, "Jason! Brenda! Are you all right?" he repeated.  
  
After more silence, AJ knew what he had, to do…but then…at the passenger side…Brenda opened her eyes…  
  
"Uhhhh…" Brenda groaned painfully, "What happened?" She looked over to the other side, "Jason!??!?"  
  
Jason was still out cold, Brenda let proceeded to look in the back scene, "AJ??!"  
  
But AJ was not there!  
  
"Brenda?" AJ asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Well…I could be better, tell me…how did you get out of this car? Can you help me get out?" Brenda asked.  
  
AJ looked at Brenda and nodded, but his mind, he was thinking, "But I was not in the car".  
  
AJ, opened the door, grabbed Brenda's hand and pulled her out. Brenda looked over to Jason…  
  
AJ didn't need anymore, he went over to the other side, a carried Jason out. He was alive, but not conscious. Déjà vu was in haunting AJ's mind.  
  
"Jason! Oh what did you do this time?!! That Sonny Corithos…has done it again!" AJ complained.  
  
"What are you talking about AJ, we were going on a trip so you could sleep it off peacefully without having Ned and the others harping on you", Brenda informed, "Yeah, have to admit that Sonny's a jerk sometimes, but he's not involved in this at all. Besides, AJ, why would Jason be with a mob anyway?"  
  
"Huh?!!" that statement totally threw AJ, Jason Morgan, not part of the mob, what a dream true, but that is what it was a dream. AJ, killed his brother he knew, and Jason Morgan was here to stay.  
  
"I don't know what Jason has been telling you Brenda, but I haven't took a drink in about two years", AJ insisted.  
  
Brenda gave AJ a strange look.  
  
"Never mind that now! Jason needs help!" Brenda said.  
  
"Of course", AJ said. Regardless to the fighting AJ does with his brother, the brother who doesn't see him as a brother, he still loves Jason. "The ambulance should already be on the way".  
  
Just then, Carly entered the scene.  
  
"Oh my God! Jason!" screamed Carly. "What in the world happened?!?"  
  
"I don't know, Carly" said AJ. "I know as much as you, we both heard that noise. I came downstairs to find out what it is. I came down, and seen this!"  
  
Carly stared at Brenda for awhile, "You're dead" she said in shocked tone.  
  
"No, no" said AJ, "She obviously did not die in that accident with the cliff".  
  
"Die in that cliff? Of course not! But Jason! And how in the hell did you get out of the car?!?!" Brenda said, who was a wreck to say the least.  
  
"AJ, wasn't even in that car missy, he was with me all night" Carly said.  
  
"And who are you?!?" Brenda asked.  
  
Carly looked at her a little strangely…"Carly Quartermaine!" she shouted.  
  
Brenda laughed, "In your dreams!"  
  
"No, Brenda", AJ said, "She is my wife".  
  
Brenda was shocked.  
  
"We're raising our son together".  
  
"Huh?" Brenda sighed. She kneeled near Jason.  
  
Carly followed, she loved AJ with all her heart, but she still had feelings for Jason. Of course she was worried about him, she was thinking, "What happened?"  
  
AJ looked at Carly and her at him.  
  
"Not again", AJ whispered shaking his head, "not again".  
  
The ambulance finally arrived.  
  
"I don't know what really happened", AJ began, "I heard a crash, and I looked outside and that's what I saw". He pointed to the wreck car. "I ran downstairs and noticed Brenda Barrett and Jason Morgan injured inside, then I called you guys".  
  
"Jason Morgan?!?" Brenda asked astonished, "What are you talking about AJ, it's brother Jason, Jason Quartermaine, should I refer to you as 'Alan James'?"  
  
Now AJ gave Brenda a strange look, "I wish".  
  
"Mr. Morgan", said the paramedic, "Can you hear me?"  
  
"Huh?" said Jason as he opened his eyes; "My name is Jason Quartermaine". 


	3. Shock

A Tale of Two Jasons, Chapter 3: Shock  
  
"What?" demanded AJ, "What did you say".  
  
Jason looked at AJ for a while, but fell, silent.  
  
"Jason?!?!" screamed AJ. "What's going on?"  
  
The paramedic did their stuff and checked it out.  
  
"Not that good, he's alive but barely…pulse is low…gotta get to General Hospital and pronto!" said the one of the paramedic's.  
  
"And Miss Barret?" said the other paramedic, "You should ride along as well, you should get checked up on too".  
  
"Uh…okay", said Brenda…she looked at AJ.  
  
"Carly and I will follow", said AJ.  
  
So, AJ and Carly jumped in their car, and followed to General Hospital.  
  
In the car, Carly turned to AJ, "What are you thinking?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know…Tony Jones told us that it would be impossible…could have Jason got his memory back?" AJ said half dazed. "I mean, ask me last year and I would have been etactic, I miss my brother so much, but three years ago my life changed forever, and a year later it changed again, and then again this past year when I found out that Michael was my son". "I'm not the same AJ I was back when I had my brother. I was the elder brother, but still I leaned on him. It was like he was the only son of Mom and Dad; I was like a raindrop in his shadow. I thought alcohol allowed me to escape, so I embraced it. But it didn't, only made things worse, and in the end, it took away the person who appeared to understand me even a bit. The person I took for granted and neglected because I was jealous, because I was envious, because he was the Golden Boy" "I prayed for the Jason I knew to return, but I learned to understand, that I will never see him again.  
  
Carly thought about the words AJ has said, and weighed them with memories of her own. She did not know Jason Quartermaine at all; Jason Quartermaine was just a memory when she met Jason Morgan for the first time. She remembered the first time that she met Jason at that bar and played pool, and the time it they made love that first time. Jason didn't love her then, but the friendship they made afterwards was grand.  
  
She remembered Jason telling her that marrying AJ was a mistake. Carly laughed at that memory, yeah, she knew that her original intentions were far from kind and genuine, but she learned. She knew that Jason was in love with Robin, and that AJ was truly in love with her. She even knew that when they lived across the halls from each other, but she wanted Tony back then so she overlooked it. She did some silly things to keep her hands on Tony like drugging AJ…something that makes her sick when she thinks about it now. "How did I let myself go so low?" she asked herself.  
  
She cuddled up to her hubby, "AJ honey", she said, "It's going to be okay".  
  
AJ smiled a little, he extended his hand to grasp Carly's hand. They continued their way to the hospital…  
  
In the ambulance, Brenda was holding Jason's hand, "Be okay Jason", she said, "Please be okay…".  
  
Brenda remembered going to prom with Jason, she laughed, both of them were recently dumped by their boyfriend/girlfriend. Both of them was longing for another, barely had fun. Jason was so charming, so damn right fine, but he's her brother as is Ned and AJ. This couldn't end.  
  
Finally the cars made it the hospital.  
  
The paramedics rushed in…  
  
"Accident victim!" showed a paramedic, "With internal bleeding!"  
  
"Oh damn shit!" shouted Karen. "He's going into shock…must of loss much blood already…" "Need to get to an OR stet…"  
  
"Who should we get to authorize the surgery?" "Alan, Monica?" "Shouldn't we call Sonny maybe?" wondered someone.  
  
"Nah…Alan and Monica will be fine for First of Kin, but go ahead and call Sonny too", said Karen. "But the Drs. Quartermaine. First!" said Karen.  
  
"Ok", nodded Nurse Kelly. Nurse Kelly picked up the phone, and paged both Alan and Monica. Alan was at home, but Monica was at the hospital somewhere.  
  
"Dr. Monica Quartermaine please come to the East Wing ER…," said the loud speaker.  
  
  
  
After all the initial excitement of Jason's arrival, Brenda was escorted in herself. Karen eyed Brenda and was both relieved and surprised.  
  
"Brenda?!?" shouted Karen.  
  
"Karen?" shouted Brenda, "Why aren't you in Chicago with Jagger?" "Is Jagger in Port Charles as well?"  
  
"No", said Karen, slightly concerned about what appears to be some type of memory loss in Brenda. "Let's get you checked out, you may have a concussion".  
  
Dr. Chris Ramsey wheels her into an examination room.  
  
Just then Monica entered the ER, "Yes, someone paged me here, what's the emergency?" said she.  
  
"It's Jason", said Karen.  
  
Monica's face began to become pale, "What's…what's wrong…what happen?" She feared the worse.  
  
"Mom?" said a familiar voice. Monica turned around.  
  
"Do you know what happened?" she asked AJ.  
  
"No, not really, but I found him, his car crashed in the ground…", AJ answered.  
  
"Dr. Quartermaine," Karen interrupted, "Come with me".  
  
Monica nodded and gave AJ a hug. Carly just stood there helpless. Monica ground her teeth a little but went over and gave Carly a hug as well. Carly felt a little uncomfortable but still welcomed the hug. AJ then proceeded to grasp Carly's hand.  
  
Monica followed Karen into one of the empty rooms.  
  
"Monica", Karen said, "Jason is suffering from some type of internal bleeding, we must do an exploratory surgery to find out what has burst". "We need your release, we don't how Jason would feel, but as his legal mother, he changing his name did not change that fact, you have the authority to release the surgery". "Do we have your permission to go forward with it?"  
  
"Yes", said Monica, with out really any consideration, "Has Tony examined him yet?" Déjà vu also was controlling her mind.  
  
"No", said Karen. "But he will, first we must stop this bleeding!"  
  
Monica signed the papers, and Karen gave the green light to Jason's surgery.  
  
Monica went out and waited with AJ and Carly.  
  
"Mom", AJ said, "Soon after the accident, Jason opened his eyes for a few seconds…the paramedics said, 'Mr. Morgan, can you hear me?' well Jason said, 'Huh? My name is Jason Quartermaine', Of course it threw me into a loop, could have Jason got his memory back? Tony said that it was impossible! Then Jason passed out".  
  
Monica just stared in space, "What? Is that true?"  
  
Carly nodded, "I heard him say it too".  
  
Just then Sonny entered the ER; he located Monica, AJ, and Carly, and met up to them.  
  
"Monica?" he asked, "What happened?"  
  
"We don't know exactly, but Jason's in emergency surgery for internal bleeding", said Monica.  
  
"Oh damn" said Sonny, he wouldn't been able to forgive himself if any thing happened to Jason.  
  
Just then, at the Sonny's…  
  
"Johnny", said Jason Morgan, "Where is Sonny?"  
  
Johnny took a double take, "Oh no, Sonny was told that you were at the hospital", said Johnny, "He when the ER at General Hospital!"  
  
"Must be a trap!" shouted Jason as he jetted out the door.  
  
To Be Continued… 


	4. Double Take

A Tale of Two Jasons, Chapter 4: Double Take  
  
A General Hospital Fan Fic by Stef with a F  
  
"What's going on?" wondered AJ. "Jason, Jason…" "Hey, Mom, does dad know?"  
  
"Uhhhhhh…. don't think so" answered Monica.  
  
"Uh, he probably would go fritz-o, probably blame it on me", said AJ.  
  
"Yup, probably", said Monica.  
  
"Dad and I are starting to get close…but…I don't know…this sucks…I mean I loved my brother...and even though Jason Morgan does not act like my brother…he's looks like him…amazing enough, even sounds like him sometimes, and that's the scary part…Oh Mom…"  
  
"Oh Honey", says Monica hugging her son.  
  
"Oh I wonder if, Brenda's okay?" says AJ, "I mean she was conscientious and all, but maybe suffered some memory loss anyway…thought I was in the car…maybe she can shine the light…"  
  
"What?!?!" shouts Emily who just suddenly comes in. "Did I hear right, you were in a car with Jason, and almost killed him?"  
  
"What?!!?" shouted AJ.  
  
Carly rolls her eyes.  
  
"I almost killed Jason, three years ago…worst thing that ever happened to me…I haven't took a drink since the day I fathered Michael…I wasn't in that car!"  
  
Sonny turns around…."What in the hell are you to talking about?!?" he screams…"Brenda's dead!"  
  
Carly just looked at Sonny, she could tell that Sonny missed Brenda terribly.  
  
"Sonny…", she said, "There's something we have to tell you". "You may not believe it, and trust me, we didn't either". "Let's talk".  
  
Sonny nodded and he and Carly walked toward the next hallway.  
  
AJ looked at Monica, and she nodded. He followed Carly.  
  
"This morning we heard a crash, and you know Jason was injured. Jason wasn't alone. Brenda was with him. But that's all we know. Our only hope is ask Brenda or Jason themselves when their up to it", Carly explains.  
  
"So how's she?" asked Sonny.  
  
"A little bruised up, Dr. Karen Wexler says that she may have an concussion, but otherwise fine", says Carly.  
  
"Okay", Sonny says.  
  
Carly gives Sonny a hopeful smile and pats him on the shoulder, "It'll be alright, just keep saying that…and then it will be". "Come on, wait with us".  
  
The trio returns to the ER waiting room. And they find Chris there, talking to Monica.  
  
"Yeah, she has a slight concussion, so that would explain temporary memory lost…but she claims that she knows exactly what happened. Well…most of it. She thinks it's 1996", says Chris.  
  
"Oh no, what does Tony say?" asks Monica, "Permanent?"  
  
"Either way, that's better than what happened to Jason", AJ thinks to himself.  
  
"Tony's thinks Brenda has a fair chance of getting her memory back", Chris smiles.  
  
"Jason…1996…what if…nah that makes no sense…" AJ thought to himself.  
  
"Can, I see her?" asked Sonny.  
  
"Sure" answered Chris.  
  
"Wait!" shouts AJ, "I need to ask her something…"  
  
Then, suddenly…  
  
"Jason?!?!" shouts Emily. "Thank God that you are alright!!!" She runs to Jason Morgan and Jason places his arms around her.  
  
"It's okay, I'm okay", said Jason. "I don't know what you all heard, but as you see, I'm fine, I'm alright, you can all go home".  
  
"What's going on?!?" shouts Sonny. "I mean Jason, is here unharmed, but you guys said that Jason was seriously injured in a car accident in front of your mansion with Brenda". "So if Jason's here, you lied about Brenda?" Sonny asked confused and a bit angry.  
  
"No, no Brenda is here!" says Chris, just saw her. I'll show you if you like. And Jason?!?" Chris was also confused.  
  
Carly just stared at Jason shocked and scared.  
  
"Carly, don't freak" said Jason Morgan. "Really, I'm fine". "I mean, whomever told you that I was here…"  
  
"Jason…", Carly said. "No one told us that you were here, we brought you, AJ and I, and you were pale as a ghost, barely breathing…you said-".  
  
It just did not make sense to any of them. Did Jason have a twin that Susan Moore hid? That didn't make much sense but what else could it be?  
  
"Brenda may be the only one that can help us ", said the confused AJ.  
  
"Brenda?" asked Jason Morgan.  
  
"She's alive", answered Carly. "She was in an accident with a man that had extremely uncanny resemblance to you".  
  
"Even said that his name was Jason Quartermaine", added AJ.  
  
This caper was just getting more complex by the minute.  
  
Just then, Dr. Karen Wexler returned. She went to Monica.  
  
"Monica, I'm here to update you on Jas—" she began.  
  
"Jason?" she said, she just stared at Jason Morgan.  
  
Monica, looked at Karen, "We're trying to figure this out ourselves…please continue".  
  
"Well, as we figured, Jason has broke a few ribs and has burst his left lung, this explains his labored breathing completely", explains Karen. "He lost much blood in this area, but we are relieved to say that Jason's lung has been repaired. We are now in the process of giving Jason a blood transfusion to replace the lost blood. He isn't out of the woods just yet, but at least now he's on the path".  
  
"Well, thank God", said Monica.  
  
"Yeah, but now there's a new mystery", said AJ. "What's the tale of the two Jasons?" 


	5. Puzzle Pieces

A Tale of Two Jasons, Chapter 5: Puzzle Pieces  
  
"So", said AJ, "Can I see Brenda? Need to ask her something".  
  
Sonny just stared at AJ. Of course, he wanted to see her first.  
  
AJ noticed the look, and continued, "I mean, Brenda thinks that I was involved with the accident, maybe she would feel comfortable telling me what happened. Explain to us why there are two Jasons too. Maybe?"  
  
Chris thought about it for a few seconds, "Sure, go ahead".  
  
"Dr. Chris Ramsey, please report to the front desk", said the loud speaker.  
  
"Oh, I need to go, be quick, I'm going to back as soon as I can", said Chris, then he left.  
  
AJ entered Brenda's hospital room and smiled, "Hi Brenda, could I ask you a few questions?" he asked.  
  
"AJ…" Brenda said, "It was so terrible. The road, the broken bridge, the fall. I must have been knocked out for a few minutes. I remember waking up in the cold water. I checked on Jason and he was still out. I called for you but you did not answer. I must have dozed off again because the next thing I remember was seeing you and a woman outside the mansion and Jason…Oh My God!!! Where's Jason!?!?"  
  
"He's here", answered AJ. "He lost a lot of blood, but he's being well cared for". "Brenda, this might sound weird, but what else to you remember? Where were we going and why?"  
  
"Alan kicked you out of the house so you took off. Jason went after you. He saw you in Lois's car, and tried to get you to get out, but you wouldn't get out".  
  
Tears were rolling on AJ's face now, this sad memory was just way too familiar.  
  
"So, Jason jumped in himself, and he stole the keys from your hand and threw them across the property".  
  
AJ's eyes widened at that last comment. "What?!?" he thought, "If only that did happen. If only he didn't drink that night at all!!!"  
  
"Jason thought it was a good idea for you to cool off elsewhere. So, he decided to take you to the cabin. Who would have imaged that the bridge would be so poor?" Brenda explained.  
  
"Is that all you remember, Brenda?" asked AJ. For instance, her explanation of events did not reveal why there was two Jasons.  
  
"Wait!" began Brenda, "There was something else. A voice…it said 'You are needed elsewhere…', that's all the voice said. The next thing I remember was what I said…being outside the mansion, with you".  
  
"Okay, thanks Brenda, It will be okay" smiled AJ, "There is someone else here if you don't mind another visitor".  
  
"Sonny?" Brenda sighed, she was able to see Sonny on the other side of the door, pacing…"Yeah, sure, of course".  
  
AJ leaves the room, and Sonny enters.  
  
"Hi Brenda", he said.  
  
"Hi Sonny". "You know I love you Sonny, right?" "It just Lily, I know you married her for protection, but I just can't live this way, Jax is so kind to me…" Brenda began.  
  
Sonny just had this scared look on his face, "Brenda", he said gently; "Lily is dead".  
  
"What?!?" exclaimed Brenda, "What happened?!?"  
  
Then Sonny remembered, Tony said that there was possible memory lost.  
  
"I'll tell you the story another day, honey", he said. "Just glad that I am seeing your beautiful face again!"  
  
The scene goes back to the ER Waiting room, with AJ, Carly, Monica, Emily, Jason M, and Alan, who just arrived.  
  
"Monica?!?!" called Alan, "What's going on? Heard Jason was in an accident, but here he is!"  
  
"Long story, yes our son is okay, but there's some other guy out there who is not, who sure as hell looks like our son", answered Monica.  
  
"Huh?" exclaimed Alan.  
  
"Yeah, it's messed up, but true", answered AJ.  
  
Carly grabbed AJ's hand. AJ answered by warmly grabbing hers.  
  
Just then, Tony came out.  
  
"Hi Alan", he said.  
  
"Hi, Tony", said Alan. "What do you think about this mess?"  
  
"I don't know", Tony answered, "Makes you think that Susan Moore must have had twins or something, but she didn't". "It's a mystery". "Oh, AJ…" "Jason, or whoever wants to speak with you".  
  
"Okay" he said. He released Carly's hand, but gave her a kiss and hug. "I'll be right back".  
  
"Okay", said Carly, "Good luck".  
  
AJ walked to the ICU, where Jason was present. AJ walked in. Carly secretly followed, but kept her distance.  
  
"Jason?" AJ said, as he walked into the room.  
  
"AJ", began Jason Q. "Is it true, what I heard?" "Did you stop drinking?"  
  
To Be Continued 


	6. Almost Brothers

A Tale of Two Jasons, Chapter 6: Almost Brothers  
  
A General Hospital Fan Fiction written by: Stef With a F  
  
"Yeah, it's true", AJ said. "Uhhhhhh, who are you?" "I mean you look and sound like my brother Jason, yet my brother Jason is in the lobby with half my family".  
  
"Then it's true, miracles do happen", said Jason Q, "So many have happened today. I stopped my brother from making the worst mistake in his life. I survived this mysterious accident off this worn out bridge. I traveled to another universe! All incredible! But you know what was the best of all. That eventhough, your Jason was not able to stop you, you stopped yourself, I'm proud".  
  
"No! Jason!" shouted AJ shedding tears, I did not stop, I killed my brother! Jason did not stop me, I did not stop, I drove into a tree, and Jason was critical for a while, and when he finally woke up, he did not know who he was. The part of his brain that knew the family and loved us was damaged and gone forever, and it's entirely my fault. And to make matters worse, to spare more pain for mom and dad, Ned took the blame. That was my lowest day".  
  
"But you learned, right?" said Jason Q, "The experience scared you, telling you how dangerous drinking is".  
  
"Yes, it scared me, but I still did not quit, just not quite yet", began AJ. "I missed the brother I knew terribly and I was feeling sorry for myself. The truth just came out that I, not Ned, caused the accident. I took off again and just drank. I met up with this beautiful woman who was having trouble with her boyfriend. She was real upset and we ended up drinking together. Later that night we ended up in Jason's room and we made love. The next day, I had such a hang over and did not remember a thing about having sex with Carly. As it turned out, while I was drunk out of my mind, our sister Emily was stoned out of her mind, almost jumped off the roof, Ned saved her, then after that she passed out, wasn't breathing and Jason came over and had to administer CPR. Don't worry, she's find, but after I heard about this, I knew I need to quit, I haven't took a drink since either. Over two years now, in fact almost three, if not already three".  
  
  
  
"Wow!" said Jason, "Great job, I know if the Jason you knew was still here, he would be so happy that you finally realized the truth, that drinking hurts not only yourself, but others, and that you can end the pain. It might have been hard, but with the effort you allowed, you succeeded, remember that AJ, never give up, whatever it takes. If life throws you lemons make lemonade. If you feel weak, go to an AA meeting. Always continue! Come here".  
  
Jason hugged AJ.  
  
"I'm soooo glad, let's see if my brother stops", said Jason Q.  
  
"So, there are two AJ's too? And please explain again on how you got here", said AJ. "Brenda told me something about a voice".  
  
"Oh really? Yeah, there was a voice, a few actually. But let's answer your questions in order. There was an AJ in the car with us tonight, my brother AJ. He was in the back seat. He wasn't in car with Brenda and I?" Jason Q asked.  
  
"No", said AJ.  
  
"Oh! I hope he's okay, he was still pretty drunk. The ORSB must located him at another parallel universe or hopefully home", answered Jason Q.  
  
"The ORSB???! Parallel universe?!? What's up with this! More details needed here!" shouted the confused AJ.  
  
"Don't worry!" said Jason Q, "More is coming. The ORSB stands for the Other Realm Security Bureau. They asked me to come to this parallel universe to help my double's family and to help my double. My job is to help you fix this problem you all may have in your lives, then I can go home if I such choose".  
  
"So…" said AJ, "You are a Sliding Sam Beckett?"  
  
"The playwright?" asked Jason. No wait…you mean…hey…you watch Science Fiction?!?"  
  
"Yeah, sure I do, why not?" answered AJ.  
  
Jason just laughed, "I should have known!"  
  
"What are you here for? I mean do you know the problem that needs fixing?" asked AJ  
  
"Well, no, I'm not exactly sure yet, but could you tell me one thing, AJ?" asked Jason Q.  
  
"Sure, What?" responded AJ.  
  
"Who's that beautiful woman peaking through the window?" asked Jason Q.  
  
AJ looked through the window and saw Carly. She blushed and turned a way for a sec. AJ then took his facial expressions toward Jason.  
  
"Don't even think about dude," he said with a laugh.  
  
"Huh? What did I do?" returned Jason Q.  
  
"My brother Jason had a fling with her once" explained AJ. "The woman at the door is my wife Carly".  
  
"Invite her in, she was with you when I woke up that one time", said Jason Q. "I remember".  
  
"Yeah, she still cares for Jason a lot, but she told me last night that she loves me very much, and that she hopes are marriage lasts forever", answered a smiling AJ.  
  
AJ opened the door, and told Carly that she could come in.  
  
"Jason," said AJ, "This is my wife Carly".  
  
"Hi Carly", said Jason Q, "I'm the Jason you never knew".  
  
To Be Continued 


	7. Taking Care of Business

A Tale of Two Jasons: Chapter 7: Taking Care of Business  
  
A General Hospital Fan Fiction with a that Sci-fi twist  
  
Written by Stef With a F  
  
  
  
"Hi…" Carly began.  
  
"Jason," Jason Quartermaine answered. "Don't be frightened".  
  
Carly smiled, "Hi".  
  
Jason did an eyeball check on Carly. Then he looked at AJ. AJ had this strange look on his face.  
  
"You did good bro," commented Jason.  
  
"You got to believe it buster!" announced AJ, as he pulled in his wife. Carly was surprised. She did not except this encounter, but anyway, she surrendered. She did not fight. AJ pulled Carly to his chest and gave her the deepest kiss. Carly started to take off her shoes…  
  
Jason Q just stared at the happy couple. He made this goofy little smile.  
  
"I guess we can said that you two get along", remarked Jason.  
  
Carly turned a bit red. She was slightly embarrassed by that comment. She stopped. AJ on the other hand, he just gave Jason a goofy smile back.  
  
"Yup, I guess you can say that!" he agreed. And he pulled Carly in again.  
  
Carly laughed, but once again surrendered. This time however, she helped it along a little and gave AJ a deep kiss.  
  
1 Meanwhile…back at the waiting room…  
  
"So…" started Jason M. "There is another me in this hospital, and Brenda is alive?"  
  
"Well," began Karen. "There is another Jason, or at least someone who looks a hell bit like you, and there is a Brenda floating around too. You know, the one Sonny went to see. But who knows, that Brenda might be like the other you, and not be she. Get it?"  
  
"Nope," confessed Jason M.  
  
"Yeah me either," stated Karen.  
  
"Well, I want some answers!" announced Jason M. "I want to see this guy that supposedly looks like me. I am going to visit him and now!"  
  
"AJ and Carly are already in there," Karen said. "And two people are enough, so you have to wait. Jason or whoever just got out of surgery, he needs his rest".  
  
"Well, he will get his rest! After I asked him who he is!" ensured Jason M. "And besides that! AJ and Carly have been in there for a while now! What in the world can they be doing? Telling my imposter their life's stories?!?"  
  
Karen tried to stop Jason M, but to no avail. Jason just marched to the other Jason's room and barged in.  
  
AJ and Carly were still lip-locked but Jason M's entrance startled them.  
  
"Jason!" Carly shouted a tad embarrassed and a tad ticked.  
  
"What ever floats your boat, Carly", Jason M said in an indifferent tone.  
  
Jason M then took his attention to Jason Q. "Who are you!?!?" he demanded.  
  
"Jason Morgan Quartermaine" answered Jason Q. "Just like you".  
  
"No!" returned Jason Morgan, "Not just like you, who are you, who are you really? And I go by Jason Morgan now".  
  
"Okay, Jason Morgan", Jason Q began, "As, I said before, I'm Jason Quartermaine, but I am from another realm".  
  
"So, now you are saying you are an alien. How stupid do you think I am?" Jason M demanded.  
  
"I can't say; I don't know you. But, don't say aliens are not real, Robin saw an alien before", Jason Q replied.  
  
Jason M could not believe what his double was saying.  
  
"It's true", AJ confirmed. "She told me about it".  
  
"And don't I look like you? Same blood type, same DNA and I bet that if you took my fingerprints that they will be the same. In fact I know. Even twins have different finger prints!" continued Jason Q.  
  
"Okay", Jason surrendered, "You are my double of a parallel universe. That answers one of my questions, but I have another. Why are you here? What do you want?"  
  
"I am here to help", answered Jason Q.  
  
"So, " started Jason M, "You really were Saint Jason!"  
  
"Better than steal my son Jason!" returned AJ.  
  
"Please!" pleaded Carly! "Not now!"  
  
"This realm's representative to the ORSB, the Other Realm Security Bureau, asked me to look out for someone, and I will because I promised", stated Jason Q.  
  
"Who asked you Jason?" asked AJ.  
  
"I can't tell you; I gave my word", answered Jason Q.  
  
Changing the subject Jason Q added, "When am I getting out of this hospital bed?" And AJ I like to see this son you mentioned". Jason Q smiled.  
  
Jason M when toward the door. "Jason", he said, "I would like to talk to you again later".  
  
"Yeah me too," Jason Q returned.  
  
Jason Morgan left the room.  
  
"Jason…" started Carly, "Umm…We have been worried about you all night, and well…" "Can you excuse me for a sec while I go call my son?"  
  
Jason Quartermaine displayed this huge smile on his face. "Sure Carly, go ahead, I want to ask AJ something anyway".  
  
"Okay," Carly said. Then she left the room.  
  
Once Carly and Jason M were both out of earshot, Jason Quartermaine called AJ over.  
  
"AJ?" he said. "Where's Robin?" 


	8. Second Chances

A Tale of Two Jason's: Chapter 8: Title Undecided  
  
A General Hospital Fan fiction with that Science Fiction Twist  
  
Written By Stef With a F  
  
"Robin?" mouthed AJ. "Jason, why do you want to know?"  
  
"I would like to see her. I need to ask her something", answered Jason Q.  
  
"Oh okay, you know when Jason was in that accident, three women were by his side," AJ informed.  
  
Jason turned a little red. "What?" "Who?" "Mom, Grandmother, and Keisha, right?"  
  
AJ laughed again, "Keisha, Brenda and Robin". "You were one lady's man!"  
  
"Wow", breathed Jason. "And that was the beginning of how Jason and Robin became an item?"  
  
"Yes", nodded AJ. "How did you know?"  
  
"The person that I was asked to protect by the ORSB is Robin. I was told to try to make her happy, and I was told that Jason would make her happy", explained Jason Q.  
  
"Yes, it would," agreed AJ. "She was pretty sad when they broke up".  
  
"Why did they break up?" asked Jason Q.  
  
AJ made a small frown when he recited the next name, "Carly", he said.  
  
"Your wife Carly?" asked Jason Q.  
  
"Yes, it's a long story, but it's true. Remember when I told you that Carly and Jason had a fling? But, Carly and I are together now, and we love each other very much. I miss Robin. The last time I talked to her, we were in an argument. I was so mad, and through my anger, I could not see the sadness in her eyes. She did the right thing at last but I blasted her for it. And Jason did the same, so she left. She moved to France".  
  
"Oh, how awful," said Jason Q. "I wonder who may know how to get a hold of her?"  
  
"I think Brenda knew," started AJ.  
  
"Knew?" asked Jason.  
  
"She's presumed dead Jason. A car accident off a cliff".  
  
"Oh, my God. The Brenda of my realm almost met that fate last night".  
  
"I know", stated AJ, "The déjà vu events of the last few hours has been almost too much to bear".  
  
"Well, I don't want anyone else to know my mission, so don't worry about it", stated Jason Q. "I have alternative way of getting to Robin, don't worry".  
  
"Okay," answered AJ. "I'm going to go check on Michael and Carly now. Take care of yourself Jase and when you leave do not forget to say goodbye".  
  
"Of course AJ" said Jason Q.  
  
They hugged and then AJ left.  
  
Once AJ was gone, Jason closed his eyes.  
  
"Anna, I need help with Robin, I know I was brought here to help my love ones, but the thing is. Robin is not in Port Charles any more. She's in France", stated Jason.  
  
"Jason don't worry, you need your rest. I promise you that when you awake the solution will be have become more clear", the voice explained.  
  
"Okay", agreed Jason Q, as he felt deeper in sleep.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well, it has almost been a year since the day I told AJ the truth about Michael. It was the day my life changed forever. Jason got so angry. I didn't really blame him, but I couldn't handle it anymore. I was really starting to feel just awful about what we were doing to AJ. And Carly? She was basically trying to get Jason in bed. Jason wasn't buying it, but still she wouldn't stop. She wanted Jason to herself. But none of that matters now. All that matters now it the feeling of pain I feel in my heart each time I she a couple laugh. Watching them hug and hold each other like they are the only ones in the whole planet. Jason and I had this once. I would give anything to have this again.  
  
-From the Diary of Robin Scorpio.  
  
Robin placed down her diary and pen, and just lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "Should I call him?" she asked herself. "Is he feeling the same? Or has he moved on?"  
  
Just then, the phone began to ring.  
  
To Be Continued 


	9. Love Connections

A Tale of Two Jason's: Chapter 9: Love Connections  
  
A General Hospital Fan fiction with that Science Fiction Twist  
  
Written By Stef With a F  
  
Hearing the phone, Robin leaped. She rushed to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello", she said, "Jason?"  
  
"Yes, it is me, but then again, not who you think", answered Jason.  
  
"What do you mean?" Robin asked a tad worried now. "What's your wrong?"  
  
"This is not something I would like to tell you on the phone," Jason began, "please, please return to Port Charles and meet me at The Recovery Room, it's important".  
  
"Of course Jason!" Robin almost shouted.  
  
Terrible thoughts emerged in her head, was he hurt? Was it Sonny? Or was it something nearly as bad? Like did the cops/FBI finally bag Sonny? Or was it something good, like that he wanted her back?  
  
"I'll take the next available flight to Port Charles," Robin informed.  
  
"Good", Jason said.  
  
In hear head, Robin debated whether or not if she should recite her next words, but she thought, "How would you know without trying?"  
  
"I love you Jason", she said.  
  
"Love you too Robin", Jason Quartermaine said and he hanged up the phone. He closed his eyes again, concentrating on what he should do next.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
AJ, returning from the hospital opened the mansion door and found Carly and Michael playing in the on the rug. AJ tipped toed behind Carly, putting his right index finger toward the center of his mouth telling Michael to keep the secret. But of course, being only 23 months old, Michael found this display quite humorous. He started to laugh. At that moment, before Carly was able to fully turn around, AJ caught her, grabbing her about the hips.  
  
"Got ya!" AJ stated. "Go ya, and never will let you go!"  
  
AJ then turned his head to the left and gave Carly and long sensuous kiss.  
  
Michael just laughed.  
  
Carly stopped for just one second.  
  
"Should Michael see this?" Carly laughed.  
  
AJ returned the laughter, "I think it is safe, what are you two playing?" AJ asked.  
  
"Choo Choo," Carly answered. "Well kind of".  
  
"Ah, Choo Choo?" AJ said smiling. "Jason and I used to play with this train set Dad putted up every year for Christmas. It was funny how the three of us used to fight about where to display it. We haven't put it up since the accident. We should this year, I believe Michael would really like it".  
  
"Me too AJ," Carly agreed. "Michael would". "Ha, Ha, I could just imagine you three fighting over something as silly as a train set. Honey, I love you but your family is strange," Carly laughed.  
  
"Look who's talking!" returned AJ. "I wouldn't classify your Uncle Luke as normal! No way!"  
  
"UH!" "Well at least, on Thanksgiving I always had Turkey for dinner and not pizza!" Carly taunted.  
  
"UH! Well that wasn't my fault!" returned AJ.  
  
"UH! Excuse me? Don't I recall hearing Ned mention something Cook quitting in 1996 because you made a sandwich?"  
  
"I was hungry! What about time I saw you in Aunt Tracy's jewelry? Already know like the finer things!" commented AJ  
  
"Excuse me, stop making up stuff!" Carly demanded.  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Sure are!" Carly insisted.  
  
"No I am not!"  
  
"Why you, I should just hit you over your head and…and…." Carly started.  
  
"Leitita!" shouted AJ.  
  
"Yes?" Leitita answered.  
  
"Could you watch Michael for awhile?" Carly asked.  
  
"Sure, where are you going?"  
  
"Upstairs to kill my husband!" Carly shouted.  
  
"No you are not!" AJ returned.  
  
"The heck I'm not" Carly screamed but soon was trying her best to conceal her laughter.  
  
"March your A-S-S up those stairs right now woman!"  
  
By this time Leitita's eyes were rolling and she left the room. Upstairs, Carly and AJ's were having their type of fun.  
  
Back at General Hospital…  
  
It has been about 5 hours now since Brenda and Jason were taken to the ER. Five incredible unbelievable hours have pasted. And the events have affected many lives. Sonny had to bear the lost of two women he cared about, Lily his wife, and Brenda, his one true love. And now, Brenda came back again, but was it her? Sonny saw the two Jason's. The one he loved and trusted, his best friend for the past three years. And the other, one he barely knew from a place out of this world (a pun? Maybe, but then again maybe not?). It was strange. Once again Sonny realizes that some of the senses are deceiving,  
  
Just then, Karen, entered Brenda's room. Brenda was sleeping. Sonny was still by her side.  
  
"Sonny", Karen began, "Brenda needs her rest. You can come back later".  
  
Sonny looked up and gave Karen a half smile.  
  
"Okay Carrie", he said simply and then left.  
  
Karen did a few routine checks on Robin, then left as well. She then entered Jason Quartermaine's room.  
  
"Jason", Karen whispered, "Can you hear me?"  
  
"Karen?" Jason returned.  
  
"Are you the Jason I once knew, once loved?" Karen inquired. "Well, in fact shall always love?"  
  
"Yes", Jason returned. "What's on your mind? I gather that you that your visit regarded something more than for a medical reason".  
  
"True Jason," Karen admitted.  
  
To Be Continued 


	10. Truths and Dares

A Tale of Two Jason's: Chapter 10: Truths and Dares  
  
A General Hospital Fan fiction with that Science Fiction Twist  
  
Written By Stef With a F  
  
  
  
"Karen, What's wrong?" asked Jason Q, "want to talk about it?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe", answered Karen.  
  
"Well Karen, I'm going to the Recovering Room to talk to Robin, why don't you join us?" asked Jason.  
  
"What are you talking about Jason?" started Karen. "You are not leaving this room -- You almost died!"  
  
"Oh Karen, you know you can't keep me here".  
  
"Please Jason, I can't lose you too!"  
  
"Karen?!? Come to the Recovery Room with me. Play worrywart doctor is you like. If I turn white as a ghost, you have my permission to rush me back here. Please Karen? Robin is waiting".  
  
"Okay", Karen finally relented, "but I will hold you to that one promise. You get any whiter that you are right now, and of to the hospital you will go".  
  
"Okay", answered Jason.  
  
"And…well, let's go!" returned Karen.  
  
Karen got Jason a wheel chair, and rolled him to the lobby. She filled out all the necessary paper work and gave them to Jason for him to sign. She informed Jason that even though, it was his right to leave if he such chooses it will be filed as "AMA", against medical advice.  
  
After getting permission to leave herself, Karen and Jason left the hospital together. They then proceeded to "The Recovery Room" across the street. Jason looked around for Robin, who did not yet arrived. So instead Jason and Karen talked about life and old times.  
  
"So, you, and Jagger are divorced now?" Jason asked in a slight frown.  
  
"Yes, Karen answered with small frown herself. She remembered when she thought Jagger and her were going to be one forever.  
  
"Apparently", Karen continued, "He cheated on me with his partner".  
  
"Oh no", said Jason Q, "That's terrible". "People change I guess, if your Jagger was even a tad like the Jagger I knew, he would have never done anything like that. How cruel, but that's life, and you were young back then".  
  
"Yes, young and stupid".  
  
"No, Karen, young, but not stupid. So, I guess, you graduated from Northwestern and Medical school successfully. I start Medical school next year".  
  
"LOL! Yes, that's right. You are younger than me now".  
  
"Yeah, what a thought! So how are you doing now, Dr. Wexler? Any new love that stole your heart?"  
  
"Yeah, there was, is, whatever, a guy named Joe, Joe Scanlon, Dr Scanlon", answered Karen.  
  
"Oh, that's good".  
  
"Yeah", Karen said in an indifferent tune.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Quartermaine mansion….  
  
"Carly, I am going to stop by to see Jason Quartermaine one more time before I return to the office. I'll be back later tonight", said AJ.  
  
"Okay", answered Carly, "Michael and I are going to see Mama".  
  
"Okay, tell your mom hi for me".  
  
AJ left and headed to the hospital. AJ was thinking to himself, "Wow, just look how wonderful my life has gotten lately! I have a beautiful wife, a beautiful son, and most incredibly then all, a second chance on the brother that I lost. I wonder. Could it get better? Could I be happier?  
  
Just then, AJ saw a familiar figure in the distance.  
  
AJ--waved to the female figure, "Robin?"  
  
Robin stopped right in her tracks.  
  
"AJ?" she said in a quiet tone. "How are you?"  
  
"Good, Robin, better than you could ever imagine! I am so glad that we bumped into each other. I need to thank you", announced AJ.  
  
"Why, what happened?" Robin asked astonished.  
  
"Oh Robin, I am sorry about calling you a hypocrite and mean, and disloyal. I knew you were trying to honor Jason's secret and I know Michael loved and loves Jason a lot, and Jason, Michael. It hurt me greatly for me to think that you went along with Jason's ideal that I wasn't fit to raise my own son that for some reason, you had to protect Michael from me. Then when you told Jason, he treated you so badly. We both did. I'm sorry, Robin, so sorry", explained AJ.  
  
"LOL, Okay, but didn't you say you wanted to Thank me?" mentioned Robin.  
  
"Yes", agreed AJ, "That I did. I need to thank you for a few things. First of all, thanks for all the times you allowed me to see Michael even though Jason had that 10 feet thing on me. I was so happy when you trusted me to take care of Michael when you had to help your friend during the storm, even under the penalty of Jason's wrath. Oh Robin that alone proves that the things that I told you -- no, attacked you with the day you told me about me being Michael's father, were wrong. You did the right thing at the end, and I blasted you for it. I'm sorry!!! And now, I also have you to thank for the opportunity to raise my son and the chance to marry my wife Carly, that I loved since the night Michael was conceived".  
  
"What?!?" started Robin. "What did you say?"  
  
"Carly and I are in love. It's true Robin, I wouldn't believe it myself, if I wasn't involved", AJ said smiling.  
  
"Good, I'm glad, as long as you are happy", returned Robin. "I was hoping, we would have the strength to be friends again", said Robin.  
  
"I trust that in the future…" AJ began.  
  
"Yes, AJ, I understand, "I'm sorry too. I should have told you in the beginning".  
  
The two friends exchanged a friendly glance.  
  
"So, Robin, where were you heading to?" asked AJ.  
  
"The Recovery Room", answered Robin. "Jason called me. Told me that it was important. I'm worried AJ".  
  
"Don't worry. Let me wait with you".  
  
"Sure, thanks AJ".  
  
AJ and Robin enter into the Recovery Room, and look for Jason. Karen walks up to them.  
  
"Robin!" shouted Karen. "Long time, no see!"  
  
"Karen!" returned Robin. "That is very true! I am here waiting for Jason, did you happen to see him?"  
  
"Yeah, he had to step out. He told me to tell you that he forgot to do something this morning, and it has to be done as soon as possible. He also told me that he is very sorry, and will be back as soon as possible. Please seat now, he's back soon. Catch me up girl on your classes!" announced Karen.  
  
"Sure, okay", Robin said. "You staying AJ?"  
  
"No, got to get to ELQ, but good luck Robin", said AJ.  
  
"Thank you", said Robin.  
  
AJ nodded and left.  
  
A Few moments later, at Sonny and Jason's Coffee Place  
  
"Jason!" shouted Jason Quartermaine; "I need to talk to you".  
  
"Jason!" shouted Jason Morgan, "What's the fire?"  
  
"I just heard some information I did not like. Regarding Robin, AJ, and Michael", stated Jason Q.  
  
"What you talking about?" Jason Morgan stated.  
  
"You know. How do you feel about Robin? Do you still love her? I know she still loves you. Are you going to forgive her for doing something she felt was right? Or you going to just stand there, and be all proud, and act like something you wanted to avoid for so long? A Quartermaine?" Jason Quartermaine dared.  
  
To Be Continued! 


	11. Worldly Methods

A Tale of Two Jason's: Chapter 11: Worldly Methods  
  
A General Hospital Fan fiction with that Science Fiction Twist  
  
Written By Stef With a F  
  
  
  
Jason M just stared at Jason Q.  
  
"What?! I will never be like you guys, you control people, even and especially the ones you claim to love. I don't understand you people at all!" shouted Jason M.  
  
"Oh, I would re-think that. Please if you still love Robin go to her, she's waiting for you at the Recovering Room across from General Hospital", Jason Q responded.  
  
"I loved Michael!!! I was good to him!! I was trying to protect him!!" Jason M said offended.  
  
"Hey! Did I ever claim otherwise? Go, to Robin. I have to go now", Jason Q stated.  
  
Jason Quartermaine left, leaving Jason Morgan with his thoughts.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Recovering Room  
  
"Damn, where is Jason?!?" thought Karen while looking at is watched. She was worried. Jason was just at death's door and she allowed him to leave to do "something". "What in the hell is 'something'?!?" wondered Karen.  
  
Robin noticed Karen's distress, "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, I am just thinking about something", Karen answered.  
  
"But what? You looked worried. Life not treating you good? How's the man in your life? Joe, right?"  
  
"Well, Joe loves me, but sometimes, it seems like his mind in on something else or some--"  
  
"Or someone else?" finished Robin, "Oh Karen, I'm so sorry".  
  
"Well, oh well, they say three time is the charm, you know?" started Karen.  
  
"Yes, they do they say that", Robin said suddenly looking a tad silent.  
  
Karen noticed, "Hey girl!" she shouted, "Good times will be coming your way!!! Just keep believing, I have a good feeling".  
  
Robin made a half smile, "Me too, I was sooooooo happy when Jason called me!" Robin shouted with glee. "I am totally still in love with him!!!"  
  
"Good!" Karen said with approval.  
  
"Now, Jason, either, or, and, both, 'where are you?!?'" Karen said in her mind.  
  
Meanwhile…at ELQ…  
  
"Oh, hey everyone, look who finally decided to show up!" announced Ned. "Keep this up, and I dread what is bound to happen next. I don't know. Should oh save ELQ from your reckfullness or let you fall like you are destined to do? Eh, Junior?"  
  
"Oh shut of Ned, there are more important things then ELQ!" shouted AJ.  
  
"Like what? Laziness, slack, drinking, absenteeism? Keep this up and you will be lucky to get back your former position, "Vice President of Paper Clips!!!"  
  
"Oh, ha ha, very funny Ned, something even better happened. Something more exciting!" announced AJ.  
  
"More exciting than paper clips!?!?!" stated Ned shocked. "Please, do tell".  
  
AJ brushed off Ned's last comment because he happiness was so high.  
  
"Ned, you won't believe it, my brother is back!" AJ just spilled.  
  
"What!?!? What do you mean? Jason got his memory back?!? Tony said that was impossible!!!" Ned exclaimed.  
  
"No, Jason did not get his memory back, there are two Jasons!" explained AJ.  
  
"Oh, Junior, you truly lost it this time!" laughed Ned.  
  
"No, Ned it's true, and know, you'll have to see it to believe it", AJ admitted.  
  
"Oh, that's correct", agreed Ned.  
  
Back at the Recovery Room…  
  
"I wonder what's keeping Jason", Robin wondered, looking at his watch, "Hope that he did not change his mind on meeting me".  
  
"No, I know that's not it", returned Karen, also looking at her watch, starting to appear worried. "Where are you Jason!!!" Karen screamed in her mind. Hoping that maybe some of Lucy's psychic powers rubbed on her.  
  
Just then, in an ironic twist, one of the Jason's walked in.  
  
"Jason!!!" Robin shouted filled with glee and love. Robin was praying to God that Jason would return her love and glee.  
  
"Robin" Jason returned. He went over and sat down. "We need to talk".  
  
"Yes, Jason?" asked Robin.  
  
Karen studied Jason; no doubt it was Jason Morgan. Cool, Jason's plan worked, but thing was, where was Jason Q?!?!?!  
  
Elsewhere in the Realm between the Parallel Worlds…  
  
"Jason", called ORSB Agent Devane, "Jason, do you copy?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Jason?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Damn it, Jason, he should have be more careful", called Agent Devane.  
  
"Oh, Anna, you were the one who told him to step on it!" called Agent Kylie Spencer. "And if you anything happens to him…"  
  
To Be Continued! 


	12. Love Actions

A Tale of Two Jason's: Chapter 12: No title yet  
  
A General Hospital Fan fiction with that Science Fiction Twist  
  
Written By Stef With a F  
  
"Jason!" cried out Kylie. "Jason!"  
  
"There is no reason to yell Kylie, Jason Quartermaine is only telepathically linked to me", stated Agent Anna Devane Scorpio.  
  
"You have to find him!" screamed Kylie.  
  
"Of course we'll find him", stated Anna. "It was never our plan for Jason to meet any harm"/  
  
"You only care because he is out to make your daughter happy", stated Kylie. "I'm in love with him!"  
  
"I know, dear, if only he returned your feelings, I know. You are rather younger than he is. You are even younger than my Robin. If it were not for your intelligence, you would not have this position.  
  
Kylie just stared at Anna.  
  
"Don't worry Kylie, we'll find him", Anna promised.  
  
"You better, or as God as my witness, I don't care about what happens; I will cross the world barrier".  
  
Meanwhile…back in our Port Charles…  
  
Robin Scorpio stared into Jason Moorage's eyes. Her love was obvious.  
  
"Jason", she said. "What do you have to say?"  
  
Jason looked back into Robin's eyes.  
  
"I'll have been talking to myself, and he has go me thinking, life is so short".  
  
Robin's eyes widen, her expression filled with concern and love. "Jason, what do you mean? You were thinking to yourself, you mean…"  
  
Jason laughed then, "No, baby, talked to…"  
  
Karen returned the chuckle.  
  
"I better get going", she said, "and let you two talk alone".  
  
She left.  
  
Robin smiled. Jason actually referred to her as "baby".  
  
Jason smiled back.  
  
"As I was saying, 'Life is so short', no type to waste time on trivial things. Well, not so trivial. When I asked you to keep Carly's and my secret. I expected you to keep your word. And you did for a long while. I made you promise before I ever told you. I did not consider how long you knew AJ or how great a father AJ could be. Trust me, the Quartermaines are nuts and they will always be, but they love each other, sick but true. I wanted to ignore this but Jason Quartermaine screamed in my face. Telling me how pigheaded this is. Oh want am I saying?!? Those Quartermaines are nuts! I don't want Michael to grow up like them. But then again, do I want him to grow up to be in the organization? Ack! I don't know! There is one thing I do know though, Robin. Do you know what it is?  
  
"What Jason?" Robin asked.  
  
"I love you Robin, and to deny it would make be the biggest idiot in the world".  
  
"Jason", Robin began, "You're no idiot".  
  
"I know", returned Jason, as he pulled Robin in for a long kiss.  
  
Meanwhile…back at the realm between the parallel worlds…  
  
"Jason", called out Agent Devane, "Do you hear me?" "Jason, do you copy?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Jason?"  
  
Kylie started to pace.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Jason?!?" screamed Carly, that just left Bobbie's.  
  
She ran to the fallen Jason.  
  
"Damn it Jason!" she shouted. "Why are you out of the hospital?" "You're as pigheaded as the Jason I know!"  
  
Carly then proceeded to get her mother.  
  
"Mama, come quick!" she shouted.  
  
Bobbie ran out.  
  
"Oh my God, Jason!" shouted Bobbie. "What happened?"  
  
"Long story Mom, and that's not even who you think".  
  
"What do you mean, Carly?" asked Bobbie.  
  
"Never mind that, just get him to the hospital!" yelled Carly.  
  
Meanwhile…back at the realm between the parallel worlds…  
  
Looking through one of the realm windows…  
  
"Damn it! Not another one!" cried Kylie. "You get your claws off him Caroline!!!" "Jason Quartermaine is mine!!"  
  
To Be Continued! 


	13. Who's That Spencer?

A Tale of Two Jason's: Chapter 13: Who's that Spencer?  
  
A General Hospital Fan fiction with that Science Fiction Twist  
  
Written By Stef With a F  
  
"Oh, Jason!" cried Carly. "What did you do to yourself?"  
  
Carly leted go of Jason's hand for one second, as she dialed her cell phone to call AJ. She heard Bobbie in the background, talking to 9-1-1.  
  
"Mom, it's Jason Quartermaine, not Jason Morgan!" she shouted/  
  
A worried expression surfaced on Bobbie's face just then, wondering what Carly was talking about.  
  
"Oh Jason", cried out Carly, once again. "I never knew you, but I really want to. What are you doing? Why are you out here?"  
  
Suddenly the phone stopped ringing, AJ picked up his cell phone.  
  
"Hello", he said.  
  
"AJ?" returned Carly in a scared tone.  
  
"Carly?!?" answered AJ, "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Jason again, Jason Quartermaine, he left the hospital, and now he's unconscious again. He's so pale, AJ!"  
  
Bobbie went out there and checked on Jason.  
  
"Jason, honey, it's me Bobbie", she said.  
  
"Jason honey?!?" Bobbie screamed in her mind. "I haven't called Jason in years, not since he was Jason Quartermaine".  
  
Just then, Jason opened his eyes, "Bobbie?" he said.  
  
"Oh thank God", Bobbie answered, "you gave us two a scare".  
  
"Us?" Jason turned around and saw Carly.  
  
"Oh hi Miss Quartermaine" Jason said, "What brought you out here?"  
  
Carly laughed, "What brought you out here? You have been in a major accident!"  
  
"Oh, I had something to do", answered Jason Quartermaine.  
  
"Something to do?!?" inquired Carly with disapproval, shaking her head. "You're going back to the hospital".  
  
"Back?" Bobbie asked.  
  
"Yes, back, Jason and Brenda were in an accident, right in front of me and AJ's bedroom.  
  
"Brenda is alive?" asked Bobbie.  
  
"Bobbie, the Brenda, that was in the accident with me, is not the one you know, nor am I the Jason you know", answered Jason Quartermaine.  
  
"Huh?" Bobbie asked.  
  
"I'm Jason Quartermaine from another universe, another Port Charles".  
  
"What?" Bobbie repeated.  
  
"Oh, Mama, We'll explain later, and you, Jason, are staying this time, you hear?" Carly informed.  
  
Now talking to AJ…  
  
"We'll meet you there?" asked Carly.  
  
"Of course", answered AJ. "I love you!"  
  
"Love you too", answered Carly.  
  
Carly hanged up the phone, Then she re-grabbed Jason's hand.  
  
"Jason", she said, "Bobbie is my mother".  
  
Jason made a slight smile.  
  
Bobbie looked at Carly once again.  
  
Carly just smiled, "Mom, AJ said that he will meet us at the hospital; we will explain all there".  
  
Bobbie nodded.  
  
"What about Michael?" she asked. "I can see in your eyes that you want to go with to the hospital…"  
  
Carly nodded.  
  
"Yes, I do", Carly admitted. "I have to leave you in suspense but, could you stay here with Michael?"  
  
"Okay Carly, just be careful" Bobbie said.  
  
"Thanks Mama", said Carly, as the ambulance arrived.  
  
The paramedics came and took care of Jason Quartermaine.  
  
"I'm coming with", Carly informed. "He's my brother-in-law".  
  
"Ok", the paramedic said.  
  
Meanwhile, at ORSB Head Quarters…  
  
"One, two, three, breathe", Kylie Spencer told herself. "Jason would be okay, especially if I go over and take Jason's place as the ORSB undercover agent. I will inform Anna at once".  
  
"Anna, Jason is in the hospital again. I am crossing over to take his place. Jason already set the road for Jason Morgan and Robin's make up. I can do the rest", Kylie informed.  
  
"I don't know", Anna responded. "I promised my counterpart that I would take good care of you".  
  
Kylie nodded. The Anna Scorpio of her realm was like a second mother. Her mother Holly died when Kylie was four years old because of an airplane crash. For ten years, she lived with Robert, Anna, and Robin. Her biological father Luke Spencer was on the run from the mob for most of her childhood. Holly did not want this life for her child, so after Laura escaped from the Casadines and her and Luke fled. Holly stayed with her new love Robert until her death. Holly understood that Luke's heart belonged to Laura, and knew that Kylie would complicate things. She told all that Robert was Kylie's father. For years, only Holly and Robert held this secret.  
  
"I'll be careful, please Anna?" Kylie begged. "Let me show you that my skills are keen and ready!"  
  
"Yes, you can go", Anna relented. "Just be careful, keep yourself low key. Remember that the Kylie Spencer of my realm died before birth. Your counterpart no longer exists".  
  
"I understand", Kylie stated.  
  
"I am going to transport you to the woods just outside Port Charles. That way you will be less likely to be detected. I also recommend for you to use an alternative last name, 'Brown' perhaps. 'Kylie Brown', doesn't that have a good ring to it?" Anna offered.  
  
"Yes", agreed Kylie, "That sounds great".  
  
As Anna previously mentioned, Kylie gained her intelligence. Kylie possessed the Knowledge of a Harvard graduate, but at the young age of 19, still possessed the heart of a child.  
  
Kyle ran over and hugged her "step mother".  
  
Anna hugged Kylie back, "Make me proud Spencer", she said, smiling.  
  
Elsewhere, at General Hospital…  
  
Carly and AJ managed to get Jason Quartermaine re-admitted to the hospital.  
  
"Yes, mentioned Nurse Kelly, "Jason convinced Karen to let him leave. In all truth it's the patient's choice".  
  
"Yeah, yeah", Carly said. "Well, this time, he better stay put, hee hee. Goodnight Kelly".  
  
"Thanks, Goodnight Carly", returned Nurse Kelly.  
  
Carly smiled. Her and AJ leave to go home.  
  
"AJ…", Carly said, "What a hectic day!"  
  
"Yes", AJ agreed, "Very".  
  
"I wonder what tomorrow will bring?" Carly wondered smiling.  
  
"An adventure, as will the day after that. I am so glad, that my adventure will be with you", AJ marveled.  
  
Carly grabbed a hold of AJ's hand, as AJ continued to drive home.  
  
Early Next morning in the woods…  
  
"Oh, Lucky" called out Nikolas, "What should I do now? I miss having you to talk to. I miss you so much".  
  
The name of her half brother, took Kylie a little off ground, she attempted to investigate. She tipped closed to Nikolas to listen, to see what is going on. She peaked over a bush and saw what Nikolas was looking at, a grave.  
  
Kylie couldn't believe it, she started to think about her brother Lucky, the one on her realm, "not Lucky", she whispered.  
  
A tear fell on her cheek.  
  
To Be Continued… 


	14. Love Memories

A Tale of Two Jason's: Chapter 14: Love Memories  
  
A General Hospital Fan fiction with that Science Fiction Twist  
  
Written By Stef With a F  
  
Kylie couldn't believe it. Here she was in an alternate universe, and she was standing behind a bush, crying, thinking about her brother Lucky. She hasn't seen her brother in months. Right after graduation, she enrolled in the Other Realm Security Bureau. She bid adieu to her fathers and stepmothers. Hugged her half siblings, and Robin. Robin even took off school to say goodbye. Heck, Jason, even Jason flashed his beautiful smile across the room. She had a great life, family that loved her, friends, but adventure called her. She remembered Robert telling her stories about her mother's taste for adventure. Helping humanity, mother would be proud. Knowledge is power. But the thought wouldn't leave her mind…once she got back to her realm, she would call her brother…something inside her…was trying to tell her something…  
  
Kylie knew she had to get out of there, couldn't allow this young man see her, but what if the moving made more noise? How would she explain herself? But, how would she get the answer of the burning question she now had in her soul? She decided to try her best to stay hidden. But, nature intervened.  
  
Kylie sneezed. Nikolas turned around. He jumped.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, startled.  
  
"Kylie", she said, "Kylie Brown".  
  
Meanwhile at General Hospital…  
  
Brenda was next to Jason's bed. She held his hand firmly.  
  
Jason opened his eyes, "Good morning Brenda".  
  
Brenda eyed Jason, "I heard you left the hospital, why?" she demanded. "And those voices? What did they mean?'  
  
Jason sighed, but then smiled.  
  
"Brenda", said Jason Q, "We are here for a reason. I had a mission to do?"  
  
"A mission, eh?" Brenda returned. "Couldn't it wait?"  
  
"I don't know", Jason answered.  
  
"Okay, well, you be careful", Brenda ordered.  
  
"Okay", Jason agreed, "Hey Brenda, what time is it? Do you know?"  
  
"About 8:00 in the morning…I better get myself back to my room. I will probably be released today, but where's my home now? Where should I go?"  
  
"I bet AJ and Carly would take us in", answered Jason Q.  
  
This made something click in Brenda's brain; she turned around.  
  
"Jason, where is AJ anyway? I am worried".  
  
"Me too", Jason confessed.  
  
Brenda nodded. "Well, I better go", she said. "Talk to you later, get your rest".  
  
"Yes, Brenda", he said while falling back to sleep.  
  
Brenda walked back to her room, feeling like a wild teen sneaking back into his/her bedroom window in the middle of the night. It was funny, because deep inside her, she felt like someone was waiting for her to come back. This person, however, would not be angry at her, but would be happy, relieved maybe…Why was she feeling this, was the same voices that she heard in the car, trying to tell her something else? Finally, she reached her bedroom.  
  
"Sonny!!" Brenda shouted.  
  
"Shhhhhh", Sonny warned, "I'm not supposed to be here. It's before visiting hours. I wanted to surprise you when you woke up, but you were gone".  
  
"You did surprise me, Sonny, you sure did".  
  
Sonny flashed his gorgeous dimples.  
  
Brenda ran into his arms. For that moment she forgot about all the reasons why she should feel anger for Sonny.  
  
"Brenda…" he started.  
  
He thought about the years of grief that he gave Brenda. He flinched when he thought about the pain she must have felt, but he wasn't sure he was ready to admit this. But then again, this Brenda was almost like his Brenda of three years ago. His Brenda decided Jax was better for her. Sonny did no want to lose her again. But would he get the chance to say with her, or would she just return to her realm. Would he lose his only other chance?  
  
"Don't speak", Brenda calmly ordered, as she stepped closer.  
  
She wasn't sure what she should do. She did love Sonny. She loved Sonny a lot, but was it good for her to get involved with a Sonny from another world? What if she had to go back home suddenly, would she been able to stand it?  
  
Brenda continued to weigh her options, but her heart came tugging on the strings of her mind.  
  
"I am getting released today", Brenda stated.  
  
"That's great", Sonny exclaimed. "Mike has himself a place across the street, called the Recovery Room, I think this situation would make such a place appropriate…"  
  
Brenda laughs, "Yeah…"  
  
"Want to join me for Breakfast if you can get out, or maybe lunch?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Yes", Brenda said, "That would be great".  
  
Meanwhile back in the woods…  
  
"Hi Kylie, my name is Nikolas Casadine, you scared me, why were you hiding?" Nikolas asked.  
  
"I wasn't hiding", Kylie lied. "You're a Casadine?"  
  
"Yes, I am, what's it to you?" Nikolas asked, a little offended.  
  
"Oh nothing, just making conversation", Kylie said. "Sorry, about interrupting you, sorry about your friend".  
  
"Yeah, thank you, but he wasn't my friend", Nikolas started. "He was my brother".  
  
To Be Continued 


	15. The Fire Within

A Tale of Two Jason's: Chapter 15: The Fire Within  
  
A General Hospital Fan fiction with that Science Fiction Twist  
  
Written By Stef With a F  
  
Special Disclaimers: I un-SOARED (un-aged) Liz and Lucky, they are supposed to be 17, thank you (  
  
"Oh, wow, I'm sorry, your brother…" Kylie said in a quiet tone, looking toward the ground. "If something that happened to my younger brother, I don't know what I would do? What happened?"  
  
"A fire", said Nikolas.  
  
A shiver went through Kylie; she remembered the time she nearly died of a fire. Jason Quartermaine was the one that saved her. She needed Jason now. Jason or her brother or her Robin. She remembered…She was napping at the community center. And did not realized the faulty wiring was sparking. One of the sparks reached the curtains, and the place went poof! Thank God, Jason remembered that she mentioned she going to help set up for the Children's Halloween party. She woke up to flames, coughing, scared.  
  
"What caused the fire?" asked Kylie.  
  
"The storm, knocked over some candles…why you so curious?" asked Nikolas.  
  
"I don't know, sorry", answered Kylie, "I'll refrain from the question. You live around here? Do you know of good place where I could get some grub for breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah, I know just of the place", said Nikolas.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"Good Morning, Carly" said AJ.  
  
"Good Morning, Honey" said Carly.  
  
She was stretching her body out on her bed.  
  
AJ smiled. "It is too bad that I have to leave you to run ELQ, but if I don't Ned will be all over me".  
  
"That's okay Honey", started Carly. "It will just make the heart fonder for later. Hey how about Lunch?"  
  
"Yeah, The Grill or Kelly's?" asked AJ.  
  
"Hmmm, how about both, I mean Kelly's for lunch, and the Grill for dinner", offered Carly.  
  
"Oh, Carly, I would love that, but you know, I have to be at the main table for dinner for a meeting tonight", AJ stated.  
  
"Oh, yes, just try not to kill each other, okay?" smirked Carly.  
  
"Well, just if you try not to wear anymore of the stuff you wore last time", laughed AJ.  
  
"Hey! That was then, I would never do that to you now. I was confused. I know Jason loves Robin, and I love you!!!" ensured Carly.  
  
"Oh really, well, okay, see you at Kelly's at 12:15!" informed AJ.  
  
"Okay!" answered back Carly with a kiss.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Nikolas brought Kylie to Kelly's, a place she knew well. Her Aunt Ruby worked here. She remembers when she and Robin used to order lemon coffee and English Toffee hot chocolate. Lucky and Sly used to come in and attempt to scare her with the worm sales. It didn't work though. Ha Ha  
  
Her mind shifted back to the fire.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
~ Flash Back Sequence ~  
  
"Kylie!" cried Jason Q. "Kylie! Are you there? Can you hear me?"  
  
The smoke was think and dark and the heat was intense. Jason knew it would be safer to leave but if there was a way to save Kylie, he had to. He called out again…  
  
Cough Cough  
  
"Jason?!?" screamed Kylie. "Over here, over here!" "Oh my God, Lucky! Lucky!" "Jason!!"  
  
Kylie started to cry then. She was so scared.  
  
Jason battled the harsh path of the burning debris.  
  
"Kylie!" he screamed.  
  
Kylie grabbed her shirt off her body and covered her face with it to protect her, but she knew it would not help her for long.  
  
Jason, Jason, please come quick….  
  
At last Jason reached her, but by this time, she felt unconscious. Jason carried her out and revived her.  
  
When Kylie first opened her eyes, her first phrase was…  
  
"Lucky?" she called.  
  
"Right here sis", said Lucky holding her hand.  
  
~ End of Sequence ~  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Kylie blinked her eyes.  
  
"Kylie, are you okay?" asked Nikolas.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine", answered Kylie. "My thoughts just wandered a bit for a while".  
  
"Okay", Nikolas smiled. "What would you like to order?"  
  
"Lemon coffee cake", answered Kylie.  
  
"Okay", smiled Nikolas. "That sounds pretty good".  
  
"My sister and I used to eat it every day", answered Kylie.  
  
"Oh, how old is your sister?" asked Nikolas.  
  
"She's, twenty-one, she's in college now".  
  
"You said you had a brother too…"  
  
"Yeah, he's 17. And him and my sisters mean the most to me in the whole world".  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Lucky, Anna, can you hear me? I have this feeling inside me that just won't go away. A feeling of worry but also relief? What is the meaning of this? You are okay, Lucky, I feel it. But what about this other Lucky... It's like my other self is asking me to save you.  
  
"Yes, Kylie, go with your feelings" started Anna telepathically.  
  
"But what about AJ and Jason?" started Kylie.  
  
"Let Jason do it, for that is why he was sent here", answered Anna.  
  
"But…" returned Kylie.  
  
"But nothing, now snap out of it, your new friend, must think you are one zoner, ha ha!" informed Anna.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Nikolas waved his hand in front of Kylie's face.  
  
"Kylie! Earth to Kylie! Are you receiving me?" called out Nikolas.  
  
"Yes, I am soooooo sorry", said the embarrassed Kylie.  
  
"That's okay, maybe you need some more rest. You do have somewhere to stay?" inquired Nikolas.  
  
"Yes, I course", ensured Kylie.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
A few minutes later…  
  
Jason Quartermaine awaken to a surprise, at the foot of his bed was this brown haired teen asleep, grasping his knees.  
  
"Kylie Scorpio!" he shouted.  
  
A few yards a way, Dr. Karen Wexler eyed the scene.  
  
To Be Continued 


	16. Intincts

A Tale of Two Jason's: Chapter 16:  
  
A General Hospital Fan fiction with that Science Fiction Twist  
  
Written By Stef With a F  
  
Special Disclaimers: I un-SOARED (un-aged) Liz and Lucky, they are supposed to be 17, thank you (  
  
"Kylie Scorpio!" shouted Jason Quartermaine. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah it's me, I work at the ORSB now, I go by Spencer there because of Anna, no need to have two Scorpio's running around in the Bureau, that could be confusing, but legally and emotionally I am still Kylie Spencer Scorpio. I didn't realize that I was named after my father until Lucky needed the bone marrow transplant. I knew that I was named after Luke, but I thought, just as my father's best friend", answered Kylie.  
  
"Yeah, Kylie, why are you here?" asked Jason Q.  
  
"You'll be mad at me, I made Anna take me here, I was worried about you!" stated Kylie. "I mean you fainted twice. The first time you almost died".  
  
"Oh Kylie…" Jason said hugging Kylie real tight. "I will be just fine. So, don't worry".  
  
"Oh, Jason, how can I not, you're my best friend, I wish we could be more but I know it won't happen, and it's not only that Jason, I'm worried about Lucky".  
  
"Why? Those psychic powers of yours again…is he okay?" Jason asked.  
  
"My brother? Yeah, but the Lucky of this realm, something happened to him, and everyone thinks he's dead", answered Kylie.  
  
"Is he?" asked Jason.  
  
"No", Kylie answered shaking her head.  
  
Outside, Karen's eyes widened. "Lucky, alive?" she thought. She didn't know Lucky that well, but still Wow…  
  
"You sure?" asked Jason.  
  
"Yes", Kylie said nodding. "And Anna, she's backing me up, telling me that I should go find him".  
  
"You have any idea where he is?" asked Jason.  
  
"No, but I can get some help, right? Oh I am going to have a hell of a time, convincing the possible help", stated Kylie.  
  
"Good luck", said Jason.  
  
"Yeah…" said Kylie.  
  
She gave Jason a quick peck on the cheek. She started to leave the room when she caught Karen peeking in.  
  
"Hey, Dr. Karen Wexler, hi", said Kylie.  
  
"Hi, you're Kylie Scorpio/Spencer, right, you are from Jason's Earth?" asked Karen.  
  
"Yeah, on my Earth, there wasn't a Nikolas Casadine, Laura's first born was Lucky, but Lucky wasn't Luke's…" answered Kylie.  
  
"Wow! How a small chance could make all the difference", commented Karen.  
  
"You would be surprised", answered Kylie.  
  
Then she left. Karen entered Jason's room.  
  
"Jason…" started Karen. "I know I might be annoying you, but sometimes I feel you are the only one I can talk to".  
  
"Oh Karen, you are not bugging me, continue", returned AJ.  
  
"Jagger dumped me, Joe doesn't pay attention to me, are you still with Keisha?" asked Karen.  
  
"Yes", said Jason.  
  
"Ever feel like doing something that you knew shouldn't?" Karen asked.  
  
Before he could answer…  
  
"This is for prom…"  
  
She planted one on Jason's lips, waiting for Jason to stop her, daring for him to stop her.  
  
"Karen…" he said, "Didn't you hear what I just said about Keisha…"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry…"  
  
"Don't be".  
  
Jason withdrew from Karen's lip-lock, but returned it with a friendly kiss on the cheek and warm hug. She left the room. Sneaking a look back for a moment…Is it really too late? Then she walked away.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
On the other side of town, at Jason Morgan's Penthouse…  
  
"Rise and shine!" yelled Jason Morgan. "Time to get up!"  
  
Robin attempts to yawn and stretch, she has been at the penthouse all night with Jason. She sniffs the air.  
  
"Jason, what's that wonderful smell?" she asked. "Doesn't smell like the house is burning down…"  
  
"Hey!" laughed Jason M. "I can cook!"  
  
"Yeah, you can cook, but…" Robin hesitates to sniff the air again…"But, it smells more like Sonny's cooking to me".  
  
"Hey!" shouted Jason M. He throws a pillow at Robin, "I cooked this! Honest! But…but…Sonny was the one that taught me".  
  
"I thought so!" said Robin smiling. She kissed Jason…an activity she hoped would never end.  
  
"So…" Robin asked. "What have you been up to?"  
  
"Well, Sonny took back the organization, and now I am once again his right hand man", answered Jason. "Can you handle that?"  
  
"Yes", answered Robin, "But I ask just two things from you…. Love me, and honor me, I don't need to know the details of the organization, but please trust me on other things…I know you think that I betrayed you about Michael…but I really thought I was doing the right thing…and Carly…"  
  
"Don't worry about Carly… and love…always", answered Jason.  
  
Jason took a hold of Robin and held her tight.  
  
"I trust you will do the same, right?" he asked.  
  
"Of course", answered Robin. "Anything else, that you would like to tell me…"  
  
"Yes", answered Jason M with a smirk. "Sonny and I own a coffee shop…"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Setting: Kelly's 12:00 PM  
  
Kylie sneaked behind them. She looked around and saw Nikolas having dinner with this realm's Emily Quartermaine, and a girl she never saw before. Please she thought, let Nikolas remember me.  
  
"Hi!" Kylie said waving to Nikolas. "Nikolas, right? Do you remember me Kylie from the cemetery?"  
  
"Oh yes! Kylie Brown!" Nik said getting up. "These are two of my good friends: Emily Quartermaine and Elizabeth Webber".  
  
"Nice to meet you two", said Kylie.  
  
"You too", said Liz.  
  
"Hi" returned Emily.  
  
"Sit!" ordered Nik.  
  
"Well, actually…" started Kylie. "Can I talk to you for a second, Nikolas?"  
  
"Yeah sure", stated Nikolas.  
  
Nikolas and Kylie walk to the kitchen.  
  
"What's up?" asked Nik.  
  
"I need to tell you something. And you may not believe me…I know that Lucky's alive…" Kylie revealed.  
  
To Be Continued 


	17. Declarations

A Tale of Two Jason's: Chapter 17:  
  
A General Hospital Fan fiction with that Science Fiction Twist  
  
Written By Stef With a F  
  
Special Disclaimers: I un-SOARED (un-aged) Liz and Lucky, they are supposed to be 17, thank you  
  
(  
  
Setting: Kelly's 12:05 PM  
  
"What's up?" asked Nik.  
  
"I need to tell you something. And you may not believe me…I know that Lucky's alive…" Kylie revealed.  
  
"What?!" Nik screamed. "No you are lying!" "No…" he said in a quiet voice. He tried to look away from her, to not allow his eyes to reach hers, not to be hypnotized in any damaging, heart-breaking lie.  
  
"Nikolas…" started Kylie.  
  
She took her hand and gently caressed Nikolas' cheek, encouraging him to look into her eyes.  
  
Nikolas did not understand why he allowed Kylie to do this, he barely knew her, and here she was touching his face as if she was his mother or something.  
  
"Nikolas…" Kylie continued. "There more to the story, more that I did not tell you".  
  
"You know where my brother is?" started Nikolas. "Don't you?" "You work for my grandmother?"  
  
"No, no, you're grandmother is Helena Casadine, right?" asked Kylie. "In my realm Helena is dead, she's been dead for about twenty years".  
  
"What?!?! What are you talking about?" demanded Nikolas.  
  
"Nikolas, you can say--you can say that I am not from around here", answered Kylie. "I'm from a parallel Earth, a parallel Port Charles".  
  
"What? I'm not buying this, you are definitely someone on my grandmother's payroll", Nik started to leave.  
  
Kylie grabbed Nikolas, arm, "No Nikolas! I need you! Your Lucky may not be my brother, but somehow, I still feel something for him, something for you too. Some people call it psychic, some people call it luck or coincidence, but I know, I know with your help I can find your brother Lucky. I mean when I saw you at his tombstone something inside me just wept; I don't know what I would do if my Lucky Spencer, my brother, were dead. I don't even want to think about".  
  
"What? What do you mean, your Lucky, your brother?" inquired Nikolas. "Who are you?! You are you really?"  
  
"Kylie Spencer Scorpio, legally I'm a Scorpio, biologically I'm a Spencer, Luke Spencer is my father, Holly Sutton was my mother", answered Kylie.  
  
"I don't believe you", Nik said, once again not wanting to look into her eyes.  
  
"Nikolas, if you don't believe me, I will have to show you then", Kylie said with a smile. "Please, follow me".  
  
Nikolas still wasn't sure if he believed and trusted Kylie, but this way, he thought, that maybe he would get proof either way.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Scene 2: Elizabeth and Emily at Kelly's…  
  
"Nikolas has been gone for a long time", started Liz.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder what he and that Kylie could be doing", returned Emily.  
  
"Hey!" shouted the recently arrived AJ. "So how is my favorite sister?"  
  
"Good! How are you AJ?" asked Emily.  
  
"Just waiting for my wife", answered AJ.  
  
"You and Carly getting a-long?" asked Emily with a drop of doubt in her eyes.  
  
"In fact, Emily, yes", answered AJ. He sat down. Carly came in.  
  
"Hi", said Carly, sitting down.  
  
"Hi!" said AJ. "You remembered!" He smiled.  
  
"Oh of course", returned Carly. "So, how was your day so far?"  
  
"Oh hectic, phone calls, meetings, Ned, you know…" "Of course I rather be with you", answered AJ.  
  
Carly smiled.  
  
"Later Honey, but now…FOOD!" she shouted!  
  
"I mean, my mom owns this place it ought to be good!" continued Carly.  
  
AJ smile, "Okay time to order, you want the fish, right Hon?" asked AJ.  
  
Carly just looked at AJ.  
  
The waiter came to the table.  
  
"Um I will have a club sandwich, and the soup of the day, and my lovely wife here will have a fish sandwich, and you want salad?"  
  
Carly nodded. She gave AJ the look again…  
  
AJ tried to withhold a smile.  
  
Carly stared.  
  
AJ cracked up.  
  
"Sorry, honey, wanted to see how long you would last, I will have the fish, you DO like club sandwiches, right?" asked AJ.  
  
"Yes", answered Carly, who was now giving AJ another look.  
  
"Carly, trust me, don't hide yourself", he said, touching her cheek.  
  
The waiter left.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Alan James Quartermaine Jr. stared into each other's eyes. The two of them have been through a lot the last three years. Many those moments were dark and unhappy, some of them were good, even great. Now, the two newly weds were hoping that "Great" would be a common thing, a common emotion, and a common goal.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Scene 3: Kylie and Nik walking toward General Hospital  
  
"Kylie, why are we at General Hospital? Lucky's here?" asked Nik.  
  
"No, I need to say goodbye to someone, you want to meet him?" asked Kylie.  
  
"Sure", said Nik.  
  
Scene 4: Jason Q's room  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
"Can I come in?" asked Kylie.  
  
"Hi again", answered Jason Q. "Sure you can come in".  
  
Kylie and Nikolas entered the room.  
  
"So, what's up, and who's your friend?" Jason asked.  
  
Nikolas just stared for a second, " You know me! I'm Nikolas Casadine!" shouted Nik.  
  
"No, no I don't. I know you don't know me, I'm Jason Quartermaine, I'm from a parallel universe," he said.  
  
"Just as I told you", added Kylie.  
  
"Jason", continued Kylie. "Nikolas and I are going back home, I just wanted to tell you that".  
  
"Okay, to find Lucky right?" inquired Jason.  
  
"Yes", answered Kylie. "He's Lucky's brother".  
  
"Wow" said Jason.  
  
Nikolas blinked. "Weird", he said.  
  
"Bye Jason", Kylie said giving Jason a hug.  
  
Nikolas and Kylie then left the hospital. They walked back to the place where Kylie first materialized to this parallel world. Ironically the woods near the cemetery. Was that the clue all along?  
  
"Okay, we are", said Kylie. "Here you doubts will be answered. Hold my hand".  
  
Kylie offered her hand to Nikolas. Nikolas accepted.  
  
"Close your eyes", she then ordered.  
  
"Anna, we're ready", Kylie said telepathically.  
  
Nikolas and Kylie vanished. *  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Scene 5: Jason Q and Brenda Barrett talking at GH  
  
"Jason, who were you just talking to?" Brenda asked.  
  
"Kylie", answered Jason. "She told me that she was going to return home, and she brought this realm's Nikolas Casadine with her. They are going to look for this realm's Lucky".  
  
"Oh wow", commented Brenda.  
  
"Brenda, you know, you should have returned with her, you don't belong her either", started Jason.  
  
"Yeah, I know, they are springing me, I'm going to have lunch with Sonny", Brenda announced.  
  
Jason eyes widen, "What?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"He asked me this morning", stated Brenda.  
  
"You just be careful, chances are, we are not staying here, don't let yourself get too attached, don't let Sonny on, please be careful, you could be breaking more than your heart. And Bren, my sister, I love you too much to see your heart break so", warned Jason.  
  
"I will, and Jas, I already talked to Monica, she told me that her and Alan would love to have us over while we're here. I'll be fine", announced Brenda.  
  
Jason nodded and gave Brenda a hug. Brenda left.  
  
Jason just stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Oh what an adventure!" Jason Quartermaine sighed to himself.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
*This is the last time Kylie will be in "A Tale of Two Jason's" If you would like to continue to hear about Kylie and Nikolas's quest stay tuned for "Holly's Girl", ATOTJ's spinoff  
  
For info on the other stories: Jason M & Robin, Carly & AJ, Jason Q, and Brenda and Sonny, Please stay tuned For Chapter 18  
  
  
  
- Thanks, Stef With a F 


	18. Demons From the Past

A Tale of Two Jason's: Chapter 18: Demons from the Past  
  
A General Hospital Fan fiction with that Science Fiction Twist  
  
Written By Stef With a F  
  
  
  
Scene 1: Jason and Robin's place.  
  
Robin: You know Jason, you still never explained to me what meant when you told me that you 'talked to yourself', what were you referring to?  
  
  
  
Jason: I was talking to Jason Quartermaine.  
  
Robin: What?  
  
Jason: It's some sci-fi junk you would watch, parallel universes, aliens  
  
Robin: What!?!? You brat! How dare you make fun of me! Robin said in a joking tone It was just a joke then.  
  
Jason: No, I was really talking to Jason Quartermaine. Susposedly someone send him over here to play matchmaker.  
  
Robin: Ah! Robin went closer to embarrce Jason  
  
She started nibbing on his ear.  
  
Robin: So, what did he say?  
  
Jason: Kiss you or else!!! Basically….  
  
Robin: Ah, so you decided "kiss", wise man  
  
Jason: Brunch is ready. Jason takes a hold of Robin's arm, and leads her to the kitchen  
  
Robin: I can't imagine this being any more yummy then what you just served.  
  
Jason laughed. Why did he let this end?  
  
They both sat down.  
  
Jason: Robin…I wasn't kidding…  
  
Robin: You mean…?  
  
Jason: AJ told me about Casey…we have more visitors.  
  
Robin: Jason? Another Jason? Pre-accident Jason?  
  
Jason M: Yes  
  
Robin: Oh my God…  
  
  
  
  
  
Scene 2: Sonny and Brenda  
  
Sonny: Are you having fun?  
  
Brenda: Yes, but you know in the end this is so unfair?  
  
Sonny: Why's that?  
  
Brenda: One day I will have to leave and then you will be alone again.  
  
Sonny: I didn't want to think about that.  
  
Brenda: Me either, where I am at, I'm waiting for your counterpart…waiting for you to leave Lily…here, I'm gone.  
  
Sonny: Lily's dead and so is my Brenda.  
  
Brenda: I know, I am so sorry…  
  
Sonny touched Brenda's face and with the pads of his fingers, petted every inch of her face, from forehead hairline to her collarbone.  
  
Sonny: Brenda, I love you  
  
In return, Brenda did the same thing.  
  
Brenda: Me too  
  
They came closer and kissed. Something they both wished that could be done forever.  
  
Scene 3: Jason and Robin  
  
Robin: So where is Jason Quartermaine now?  
  
Jason M: The Hospital, according to Carly, he practically killed himself to go talk to me.  
  
Robin: Oh really, so Carly and Jason are close. Interesting.  
  
Jason M laughed.  
  
Jason: They just met, but you know Carly.  
  
Robin: uhh, I think I plead the fifth, Jason  
  
Jason: laughed She worries. Jason practically died outside AJ and Carly's window.  
  
Robin: Oh my God! What happened?  
  
Jason: Car Wreck. Brenda was there too…  
  
Robin: What?!?!  
  
Jason: Not our Brenda.  
  
Robin looks to the ground for a few moments. She misses her best friend very much.  
  
Robin: AJ tells me that he and Carly are quite happy at the moment.  
  
Jason: smiles I think they are.  
  
Robin: Jason is at the hospital?  
  
Jason: Yes  
  
Robin: Okay, I want to see this for myself.  
  
Jason: No prob., let's go!  
  
Jason and Robin head to the hospital.  
  
Scene 4: Jason Q's Room  
  
Jason M knocked on the door.  
  
Jason M: Can I come in?  
  
Jason Q sat up in his bed.  
  
Jason Q: Yes, of course.  
  
Jason M: I brought a friend. Do you mind?  
  
Jason Q: Of course not.  
  
Robin walked in with a look of shock on her face.  
  
Robin: Jason….  
  
Jason Q: Robin.  
  
Robin: Oh my God, I thought I would never see you again.  
  
Jason Q: Well, I'm not exactly whom you think…our two worlds have their differences…For example, you are not an only child in my realm.  
  
Robin: No?  
  
Jason Q: No, you have Two biological sisters actually, and one stepsister that you love just as much: Brittany, Ashley, and Kylie.  
  
Robin smiled.  
  
Jason Q: But there are some similarities…  
  
Jason Q smiled.  
  
Robin ran over to Jason Q and gave him a huge hug.  
  
Robin: I cried, and cried, when my Jason Quartermaine got in that accident. Brenda, Keesha and I were here every day. I was so scared.  
  
Jason M: And you didn't have too, because your beautiful being woke me up, made me want to live.  
  
Jason Q: I knew I that I was doing the right thing when I called you in Paris…  
  
Robin: That was you?  
  
Jason Q: Yes  
  
Robin started crying.  
  
Robin: Thank You!  
  
Both Jason's: You're Welcome.  
  
To Be Continued 


	19. Longing

A Tale of Two Jason's: Chapter 19: Longing  
  
A General Hospital Fan fiction with that Science Fiction Twist  
  
Written By Stef With a F  
  
Jason Q smiled, so did Robin.  
  
"Are my parents alive in your realm, Jason?" asked Robin.  
  
It was a painful question, but one that she had to ask.  
  
"Yes, they are" answered Jason Q. "They are married and have two children together, you and your sister Ashley. Want to see a pick of her? I should have one in my wallet".  
  
Jason dug out his wallet and took out some pictures.  
  
The first picture was one of him and Keesha, then one of him and AJ, and one with AJ and Emily; then he got to the pictures that he was looking for…  
  
"Here you go," said Jason Q, giving Robin a few pictures.  
  
The first one was a picture of Jason with two young woman, Robin and Kylie.  
  
"My step-sister Kyle? Who's her mother?" asked Robin.  
  
"Holly" answered Jason Q. "Your counterpart and Kylie are two of my closest friends. Here's a picture of your half sister Brittany. Holly is also her mother. And here's a picture of Ashley, she's your full sibling".  
  
The picture of Ashley, was actually a picture of Robert and Anna holding Ashley. And a touch of sadness reached Robin's face.  
  
"When was Ashley born?" asked Robin.  
  
"1993, about a year after Faison was killed in that explosion", said Jason Q.  
  
"My parents died in that explosion here," said Robin sadly.  
  
Jason just stared at Robin for a bit. He knew that Anna was alive. The Anna of this realm, this Robin's mother. One of the reasons he was sent here was to protect her. This realm's Anna, asked him to come here to help her. Jason wanted to tell her the truth, but he wasn't supposed to tell.  
  
"I'm so sorry," said Jason Q.  
  
"Well, we better get going", said Jason M.  
  
"Okay", said Robin. "Goodbye".  
  
"Goodbye" said Jason Q.  
  
Robin and Jason M left.  
  
Jason M offered Robin his hand and took her in close.  
  
"I don't like seeing you upset", announced Jason M. "Sorry, I didn't know that he would bring up memories that could hurt you so much".  
  
"No, don't worry", said Robin with a smile. "I wanted to come, remember? And about my parents? It's good to remember, not that I forgot. Seriously though, it is okay. Anything else you would like to do today?"  
  
Jason just gave robin that smile.  
  
Jason laughed.  
  
"Later honey, what's Sonny up to?"  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Jason Q stared at the ceiling. What have I done?  
  
"Anna", he said in a whisper, "It's time to go home".  
  
"Already?" asked Karen.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued 


	20. Closing Time

A Tale of Two Jason's: Chapter 20: Closing Time  
  
A General Hospital Fan fiction with that Science Fiction Twist  
  
Written By Stef With a F  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Jason Q stared at the ceiling. What have I done?  
  
"Anna", he said in a whisper, "It's time to go home".  
  
"Already?" asked Karen.  
  
Jason looked up. "What?! Oh Karen, come in".  
  
"You, leaving already?" Karen asked.  
  
Noticing that Karen only caught half of his conversation to Anna, "Well, it's time. Jason and Robin are happy. Even Carly and AJ seem happy. I have done what I came to do".  
  
"Jason, I will miss you…ever since the kiss, it's been one of the only things I could think about…" said Karen.  
  
"Yeah, lost souls of the past…You will always be my friend Karen. I might be in another realm, but I'll be there for you if you need me. I'll find a way."  
  
Karen smiled. "Okay", she said, then left.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Carly looked at herself in the mirror and smile.  
  
"Pregnant", she said to herself. "AJ and I are pregnant".  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Brenda came back from her date with Sonny. She decided to visit Jason Q again.  
  
Jason looked up. "It's time to go home", he said.  
  
"Why, I didn't even say goodbye?" said Brenda. "Well, I did in a way…"  
  
"Sonny will be okay, trust me", said Jason Q. "When we leave two people will be coming back".  
  
"Okay", said Brenda.  
  
"Take my hand", said Jason Q.  
  
Brenda and Jason Q joined hands, and in seconds, they were gone.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Knock, knock  
  
Sonny opened the door.  
  
"Sonny?"  
  
"Brenda?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"If you keep coming over, I won't be able to take it when you leave…" said Sonny.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere Sonny, can't you see it's me? I'm not the Brenda from the other realm, not the Brenda that is 3 years younger…I'm your Brenda…"  
  
"Oh my God!" exclaimed Sonny.  
  
He took Brenda into his arms.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Knock, Knock  
  
Robin answered the door.  
  
"Hi, honey", said Anna.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
To Be Continued 


	21. The End

A Tale of Two Jason's: Chapter 21: The End  
  
A General Hospital Fan fiction with that Science Fiction Twist  
  
Written By Stef With a F  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Mom?" Robin said again. "Oh my God, you're alive, you are here with me, alive!" "Where have you been all these years? With Faison?"  
  
"Well, not exactly, I was dying, when someone took me out of the water. Honey, you are going to be so mad at me. I was asked to take over the Other Realm Security Bureau, and I accepted. It was real complicated at the time, but they needed my expertise", explained Anna.  
  
"And if you said no?" asked Robin. "Uncle Mac and I grieved so much, and Daddy?"  
  
"Sorry honey, he didn't make it".  
  
"You left me".  
  
"I'm sorry honey, it was a matter of life and death, but I should have asked them to find someone else, I'm so sorry".  
  
"It's okay, I'm just so glad you are here with me now. Well, I would like to introduce you to the love of my life, Jason Morgan".  
  
"Jason", Anna said, extending an arm.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Brenda, how, how is that you are with me now?" asked a breathless Sonny.  
  
"Anna Scorpio"  
  
"What?!?! She died long time ago".  
  
"I was dying when she took me out of the water", she said cryptically.  
  
"But why me, and not Jax?" asked Sonny.  
  
"I love Jax, and I always will, but it was you, as it always will be, the primary owner of my heart. Jax is with Chloe now. Love me".  
  
"Always".  
  
Sonny squeezed and held Brenda to his heart.  
  
"Listen Brenda, listen, you hear that? My heart is pumping my blood, your blood, our blood? We're one".  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Carly was all smiles when AJ returned from work.  
  
"Hey honey, how are you what's up?" asked AJ.  
  
"I was thinking about how cute Michael would be playing with a younger brother or sister, you think Michael would be good big brother?" asked Carly.  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"Yes, we're having another baby".  
  
"Oh, oh my God!" shout AJ.  
  
He took Carly into his arms.  
  
"I love you Carly".  
  
Epilogue  
  
Later that night, AJ in bed…  
  
"Jason, my brother Jason, Jason before the accident, if it's anyway at all possible for you to hear me, through God, space, time, whatever, listen. I love you. We fought a lot. I said many cruel things to you and others. Yet, you love me anyway. I screamed. I yelled. I hated myself. I gave up on myself, but you didn't. You saw the goodness in me. You saw the anger in me. You saw it all. You are probably the only one that knew the real me. The only one that loved the real me. Sure, mom and dad love me, grandmother, Emily, even; grandfather and Ned, but you knew me the best. You tolerated my crap and still wanted to save me. And what did I do for all that? I killed you. But yet, through some type of miracle, someone sent me your counterpart from another world to save me again. I know I am not worthy of this love yet I cherish it. I love my wife, and my son, and our new child to be. And I will always love you, my brother, my best friend".  
  
A dimension away…  
  
"Oh my God, he's waking up", said a female voice.  
  
Jason Quartermaine opened his eyes.  
  
"Jason", the voice said again, "Can you hear me?"  
  
"Robin", he said, then looking at the other side of him, "Kylie".  
  
"Thank God", said Robin.  
  
"We have been worrying for days", said Kylie.  
  
"Where's AJ and Brenda?" Jason asked, getting up quickly, and alarmed.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, slow down", demanded Kylie.  
  
"AJ is down the hall, Keesha is with him, Brenda was released last week", said Robin.  
  
"Is AJ alright?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yeah, he'll be fine", said Robin. "Just some bruises, and broken bones. You're the one that did not want to wake up".  
  
"AJ and Keesha?" inquired Jason.  
  
"Yeah, they are married" informed Kylie. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah" answered Jason.  
  
He looked up to the sky, "Anna?" he said, telepathically.  
  
"Funny things happen, when you mess with time travel, Jason, things change", Anna answered.  
  
The End  
  
This is the Last Chapter of  
  
"A Tale of Two Jason's"  
  
I wrote a part of a sequel, but discontinued it. If you are interested, I will post the few chapters I have. But, it is not too likely that I will continue, since my fanship of Carly and AJ has changed. I would post the chapters under this story. 


	22. After The Miracle: Chapter 1

After the Miracle  
  
A "A Tale of Two Jason's" Sequel  
  
Written By Stef With a F  
  
Chapter 1: New Beginings  
  
***********************************  
  
Scene 1: AJ and Carly's Bedroom  
  
"Good morning Mommy", said AJ.  
  
He went over and embraced Carly.  
  
Carly smiled.  
  
AJ went lower and kissed right below Carly's navel.  
  
"Good Morning, baby, it's Daddy".  
  
AJ got up then placed his arm around Carly.  
  
"Going to see the doctor today?"  
  
"Yeah, but I bet that I am about 4-6 weeks along. I know that I didn't wait too long for the test but I just knew, you know?" said Carly. "I am going to let the doctor confirm it".  
  
"Yes, find out and take it easy. Hey, when is the appointment?"  
  
"10 am, why?"  
  
"Let me bring you then, and afterwards, we can stop somewhere for lunch?  
  
"AJ that sounds great!"  
  
She ran to AJ and AJ took her into his arms.  
  
"This time will be different. This baby will be in a secure home. With parents that love him, both of them, even before he is born", said Carly.  
  
"Of course Carly, I will be with you whenever you need me. If heaven forbid, and complications arise like with Michael. I'll be there with you, for you".  
  
"Yeah?" asked Carly.  
  
"Always!" ensured AJ.  
  
"We both have been so mean to each other, started Carly.  
  
"Yes, sorry" agreed AJ.  
  
"Me too" added Carly.  
  
"We are stubborn people, we want what we want. We want respect. We demand it. But that does not mean that we are bad people. We want and need love, and we give it", explained AJ.  
  
Carly smiled.  
  
"Now you get ready; I am going to jump into the shower", said AJ.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Scene 2: Jason's Penthouse  
  
"You know Jason?" said Robin. "I really can get used to waking up and seeing your face".  
  
"I hope so, because I know I can, but still, it will dazzle me each time", marveled Jason.  
  
Robin blushed.  
  
Jason took Robin in his arms.  
  
"How's school? How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"Good, thank you, I'm on break for the summer. I was thinking about attending Medical School in the fall, but you know what? I want to stay here with you. I am going to try my luck at University at Buffalo School of Medicine and Biomedical Sciences."  
  
"Okay", said Jason.  
  
"And for your other question. I am doing well. The new drugs have been working great. Like always, however it's a continuous battle. And one day it will be defeated, I know".  
  
Jason just held on to Robin. He remembered when their acquaintance was young. Robin, the only one that seemed to take him the way he was after the accident, had this dark cloud hovered above her. She knew she had HIV, she was afraid. Robin suffered a lot of heartbreak in her life, her stepfather Duke death, the "death" of her parents, and then Stone's death. It was a multiple whammy. She didn't want to go on. But together, they eased each other's pain. They fell, in love and the bridge became a place that was sacred to them. A place to think, a place to remember, and a place to forget.  
  
It seemed at this moment that all the bad things came to a rest, her HIV status was great…and…  
  
"Jason", said Johnny. "Anna Scorpio is here".  
  
Robin's mother was not dead. Turned out that she was undercover in another realm.  
  
"Let her in", said Jason.  
  
The second Anna came in, Robin ran to her and took her aside.  
  
"I'm going to Medical School in Buffalo, I want to stay close to you and Jason", she said.  
  
"Good, I mean, I was gone for eight years…" Anna said. "Oh wait, sorry…"  
  
"Mom, I know what you did was important. The whole world was in stake…Uncle Mac was good to me. I am just glad that you are here now".  
  
They hugged.  
  
"Let's do some girl stuff, let me get to know my little woman", said Anna.  
  
"Sounds great", said Robin.  
  
To Be Continued 


	23. After The Miracle: Chapter 2

After the Miracle  
  
A "A Tale of Two Jason's" Sequel  
  
Written By Stef With a F  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
***********************************  
  
Scene 1: General Hospital  
  
Carly was pacing back and forth.  
  
"Carly, honey", said AJ. "You know, we could go home, they can call us at the mansion".  
  
Carly gave AJ the look, the look that meant; "I don't think so".  
  
"No, AJ", she said. "I wouldn't be able to bear it, I need to know, and what if Reginald or Eddie answers the phone? I don't want them to get any idea, to get worried or anything. I mean, we are the ones that should tell them, not a suspicion".  
  
"Okay", AJ said, kissing Carly on the forehead, "We'll wait, just please stop pacing?"  
  
"Okay, what do you suggest that we do instead?"  
  
"What about grabbing that lunch, at the Recovering Room perhaps?" suggested AJ.  
  
"That would be leaving the hospital…" informed Carly.  
  
"Well, do you really want to eat hospital food? We could get paged, you trust your mother, right?" asked AJ.  
  
"Oh, okay, all right", said Carly.  
  
Carly walked up to the front desk.  
  
"Amy?" started Carly. "Could you page my mother please?"  
  
Just then Bobbie walked in....  
  
"Oh, good, Mama, I was just looking for you".  
  
"What honey, is something wrong, you, Michael?" asked Bobbie.  
  
"Oh, no, not that, but…could I talk to you alone for a second?" Carly requested in a secretive tone.  
  
"Sure".  
  
Carly and Bobbie went around the corner.  
  
"What's up?" Bobbie asked in a concern tone.  
  
"I'm here for pregnancy test, and well, we have been waiting for a while now for the results. And well, my hubby is starting to summit hunger pains. So, we are going next store to the Recovery room for some grub, I need you to page us, when the results come in", Carly explained.  
  
"Pregnancy test", repeated Bobbie.  
  
"Yes, AJ and I might be having a baby", said Carly. "Now, will you do that Mama, or not?"  
  
"Calm down, calm down, I will, okay relieve those "hunger pains", ha ha" returned Bobbie.  
  
"Thanks Mama", said Carly.  
  
Just then AJ flew in.  
  
"Did she say 'Yes?'" he asked.  
  
"Yes".  
  
"Okay then", said AJ.  
  
He took Carly's hand and led her to the elevator.  
  
Carly waved to Bobbie with a smile on her face.  
  
Her and AJ entered the elevator and at the bottom they saw too familiar faces.  
  
Well, two to AJ anyway, Carly only knew Robin.  
  
"Mrs. Scorpio?!??" cried AJ.  
  
"Hi AJ", said Anna with a smile. "Who is the beautiful woman with you?"  
  
"My wife Carly", said AJ, "Mrs. Scorpio, is that really you?"  
  
"You're Robin's mother?" asked Carly.  
  
"Yes", said Anna.  
  
"AJ, I thought she was dead?" said Carly.  
  
"I thought so too", said AJ. "But I guess by some miracle, you are alive".  
  
"Yes".  
  
"Well, Carly and I have to get going, nice seeing you Mrs. Scorpio", said AJ.  
  
"You too".  
  
AJ and Carly left for the Recovery Room. Anna and Robin took the elevator upstairs.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued 


	24. After The Miracle: Chapter 3

After the Miracle  
  
A "A Tale of Two Jason's" Sequel  
  
Written By Stef With a F  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
***********************************  
  
Scene 1: General Hospital  
  
Robin and Anna went upstairs to talk to Alan. Of course it was great shock for him as well. In addition of finding out that Anna was alive. Alan was proud to say that he could give Robin some more great news, her HIV was still nearly inexistence. Miracles were coming out all over the place.  
  
"It was the Jason Quartermaine counterpart that you met a few weeks ago that encouraged me to return", said Anna. "And I am glad, I did". "I'm going to stop over at Mac's next and maybe see if he would like to give me my house back". She laughed. "I heard you are going to make Jason go on a real date for old time's sake, right Robin?"  
  
Robin laughed.  
  
"Dinner and a movie", she replied.  
  
Alan laughed.  
  
"This I will have to see, but fun, okay?" informed Alan. "Doctors orders".  
  
"Yes, sir!" Robin laughed.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Scene 2: The Recovery Room  
  
  
  
"Tuna Melt, curly fries, toss salad with Italian dressing, and a Sprite please", said AJ.  
  
Carly gave AJ a disgusted look.  
  
AJ laughed. "Now you order".  
  
"Okay, club sandwich, curly fries, toss salad with Ranch dressing, and lemonade please", said Carly.  
  
"See that wasn't too different, now was it?" asked AJ.  
  
"No, but you know I hate fish, but you always make a point to order it in front of me so I have to smell it!" declared Carly. "Be nice! I'm carrying your child!"  
  
AJ laughed.  
  
"Yes, Carly, but you look so cute when you make that disgusted look", joked AJ.  
  
Carly was about to take her purse and smack it of across AJ's head, when a beeper went off.  
  
"Are they results ready?" she demand.  
  
"Maybe, I'll call them, and tell them that, we'll be right there. You know, we just ordered", said AJ.  
  
"Okay", said Carly.  
  
AJ picked up the phone and called GH.  
  
"Yeah, this is AJ Quartermaine, is my wife's results ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yes", said the nurse at the front desk.  
  
"Okay, well, my wife and I just ordered some lunch. We will be over in few minutes for the results" informed AJ.  
  
"Okay, sir…" the nurse started to say.  
  
"Wait!" Carly shouted.  
  
"What is Carly?" asked AJ.  
  
"Ask for the results now, I mean, we can still stop by for the more detailed stuff, but give us the yes or no, now", Carly requested.  
  
"Okay, Miss, could you tell us, now?" AJ asked.  
  
"Okay, yes, you two are expecting, your wife is 5 weeks along sir", said the nurse.  
  
AJ smiled at Carly and nodded.  
  
"You mean?" she asked.  
  
"Yes", AJ answered.  
  
Carly jumped out of her seat, she was so happy.  
  
"Thank you miss", AJ said to the nurse through the phone.  
  
He hanged up.  
  
"Now we can eat in miss, right Mrs. Quartermaine?" AJ asked Carly.  
  
"Yes, or at least try to", added Carly.  
  
"What?" asked AJ.  
  
'I still have to smell the tuna", Carly laughed.  
  
"You are such a trip Carly", started AJ.  
  
"But I love you", he continued.  
  
Just then, the food arrived and the happy couple enjoyed their meal.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"Okay, Robin", asked Jason. "What movie are we going to watch now?"  
  
"The X-Men", said Robin.  
  
"The X-Men?" laughed Jason. "You like that kind of stuff?"  
  
"Why sure", answered Robin.  
  
"It's about a group of mutants, one of which that can control weather", stated Jason. "I mean you don't buy this kind of stuff, do you?"  
  
Robin laughed.  
  
"It's one of those works of fiction, Jason, you know like "Fairy Tales", and besides, Mikkos Casadine was able to control the weather", Robin stated.  
  
She started to laugh.  
  
"Huh, I always knew that those Casadine's were a weird bunch, but that is ridiculous!" informed Jason.  
  
Robin just laughed again.  
  
"We are going to the Outback first so get ready!" Robin informed.  
  
To Be Continued 


	25. After The Miracle: Chapters 4 and 5

**After the Miracle**

**A "A Tale of Two Jason's" Sequel**

**Written By Stef With a F**

**Chapters 4 & 5**

***************************************

**_From the last chapter of "A Tale of Two Jason's"_**

_''Brenda, how, how is that you are with me now?'' asked a breathless Sonny. _

_''Anna Scorpio'' _

_''What?!?! She died long time ago''. _

_''I was dying when she took me out of the water'', she said cryptically. _

_''But why me, and not Jax?'' asked Sonny. _

_''I love Jax, and I always will, but it was you, as it always will be, the primary owner of my heart. Jax is with Chloe now. Love me''. _

_''Always''. _

_Sonny squeezed and held Brenda to his heart. _

_''Listen Brenda, listen, you hear that? My heart is pumping my blood, your blood, and our blood? We're one''_

*******************************************************************************

Sonny opened his eyes. He threw his arm wildly trying to feel the bed around him.

"Sonny, stop it", whispered Brenda.

Sonny smiled, she was there with him. He still couldn't believe it. Not only did Jason & Robin get back together, his Brenda came back.

"I'm sorry honey", said Sonny.

"It's okay, what time is it?" she asked.

"5:00 a.m.", Sonny answered.

"Too early honey, try again in a few hours", Brenda whispered.

She kissed Sonny on the cheek and rolled back over, trying to go back to sleep.

"Let me hold you", Sonny whispered back.

"Okay", said Brenda.

She cuddled up in Sonny's arms.

"Now go to sleep yourself", she added.

"Don't worry, I like to watch you sleep".

"Okay", she said then fell to sleep.

"Brenda, I'll do it right this time, I will. And, I hope you are right, that Jax loves Chloe, because I refuse to let you go."

Sonny closed his eyes at last and fell back to sleep.

**************************************************************************

**A few hours later.**

AJ opened his eyes. He turned over to kiss Carly on the cheek like he always did.

But he got the pillow instead.

"Carly?"

He heard the toilet flush in the background.

He got up and knocked on the door.

"Carly, are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, AJ", said Carly. "I'm fine. I'm going to jump into the shower, okay?"

"Okay", said AJ. "May I join you?"

Carly laughed.

"Not this time honey", she said. 

AJ let out a disappointed sigh, to which Carly just laughed.

She jumped into the shower.

AJ turned on the TV and decided to surf.

Is your teen daughter pregnant by your ex-husbandwho's gay? Is your grandfather dating your best friend? Have just discovered that your finance is pregnant by an alien being? If so call 1-500-RU-INSANE! That's right that's 1-500-RU-INSANE!!! Operators are standing by! 24 hours a day, 7 days a week! Call today! 

AJ laughed.

"And people say my family is insane!" smirked AJ.

He clicked the remote to another channel.

"C is for cookie, that is good enough for me! C is for cookie that is good for enough me! 

"Hmmm", said AJ.

"That does sound good. I wonder if Michael's up?"

AJ got up and sneaked into the room.

But Michael and Leticia were already up.

"Good Morning AJ", said Leticia.

"Good Morning. Good morning Michael. I was wondering would the two of you like some morning cookies? Just don't tell mommy", asked AJ.

"Yes", said Michael.

"Okay!"

AJ picked up Michael and started down the stairs, but

Was taped on the shoulder.

AJ jumped.

Michael laughed.

"I want some cookies too", said Carly.

**********************************************************

**Chapter 5:**

***************************************

*******************************************************************************

"Good Morning. Good morning Michael. I was wondering would the two of you like some morning cookies? Just don't tell mommy", asked AJ.

"Yes", said Michael.

"Okay!"

AJ picked up Michael and started down the stairs, but

Was taped on the shoulder.

AJ jumped.

Michael laughed.

"I want some cookies too", said Carly.

"Cookie! Cookie!" screamed Michael.

"Okay Michael," said Carly.

The married couple went down the stairs and sat down at the table.

"Okay, so let's see," started AJ. "We have chocolate chip, ice box, sugar cookies, and oatmeal cookies, what should we pick?"

"Oatmeal, let's make something nutritious out of this!" Carly laughed. "Chocolate chip, and Ice box is so yummy though, what about one of each, sugar cookies included".

"Okay, if you say so mommy," said AJ with a laugh.

"We are only young once," Carly said touching AJ's left cheek.

AJ smiled.

"Very true," he responded.

He then kissed Carly gently on her left cheek.

"I'll go get the milk for the dunking," said AJ.

"Okay," said Carly.

AJ left and got the milk and the trio ate the milk and cookies.

************************************************************************

**Sonny Penthouse:**

"So, Jason, how are you and Robin doing?" Sonny asked.

"Good," said Jason. "You and Brenda?"

"Great, I love her Jason, I always did. And I didn't always treat her, the way, I should have. And we both didn't treat Robin, the way, she should have been treated," said Sonny.

Jason looked down.

"I know. Just like what you told me about Brenda and the wire, how Brenda betrayed you, I didn't understand that she could do that out of love. But the truth was, she wanted you to respect her. She didn't want the truth, she just wouldn't stand for a lie," said Jason.

"Yup," said Sonny. "And I was so pigheaded, I pushed her away. I didn't know what I had, until I lost her too Jax. How she actually chose Jax over me. I didn't realize it to then, Jason. And, then with that secret with Carly, I never been a fan of the Quartermaines, and that's no secret. But, Robin, her and AJ grew up together. They were always friends. You put her between a rock and a hard place. Betray you, her lover, or betray AJ, her friend, with a secret you should have never put her in. I know you love Carly as a friend, but"

"But, she should have never drugged AJ after they had that one night stand. AJ and I are not close, but Robin told me to fair to him, and I tried, but he used to disgust me, to piss me off, but I should have let that be. It wasn't my business to play God, to choose how fate should be, hell, if someone decided to raise my child and keep him out of my reach because they did not approve with my life style, I would go insane. I love Michael, I always will, but I was selfish. I always preached how, I would let Michael choose. Well, I denied him the chance to choose if he would love or hate AJ. I made it for him. I denied AJ to see Michael, at all. There were times that even Carly sneaked and let AJ see him. I was such a jerk. How dare I preach to Robin about her deciding what was wrong and what was right, when I was doing the same damn thing!"

"Yeah" said Sonny.

"But I did, but she still loved me," said Jason.

"Yes, that says a lot," said Sonny.

"I love her so much more Jason, I'm never going to let her go again," said Jason.

"Is that a promise?" asked Robin.

Jason quickly turned around.

"How long have you been here?" asked Jason.

"Long enough, I love you too," said Robin.

Jason just grabbed her and held her tightly in a deep hug.

Sonny started to cry a little.

"I'm sorry too," said Sonny.

Robin gestured Sonny to come over and Sonny joined the hug.

"You will always be my brother, Sonny," said Robin.

Brenda walked in the room then.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Sonny looked up.

"Thanking God for each other," said Sonny.

He gestured Brenda over.

Now the four gathered together. Filled with love, forever.

**Discontinued for the Time Being**


End file.
